


The Adventures Of A Horny Adrien Agreste

by Anonymous101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cheating, Confused Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luka, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Luka Couffaine, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Sub Adrien Agreste, Tags Are Hard, Versatile Adrien Agreste, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: Once a month, Adrien gets unexplainablely and uncontrollably horny. He has no clue why it happens and honestly, doesn't have time to care. Come join him on his adventures of trying to get off as much and quick as possible, and the help of a few friends along the way.Also what would happen if he had to deal with an akuma attack like this?





	1. Adrien Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, but I did. 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, pls let me know. It would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Also I wrote this in school so.... I don't know what that says about me.

Adrien knew it was that day when he woke up. If the tent in his briefs wasn't enough, the fact that there was a huge wet spot on the front was. God he hated waking up with his briefs cum stained. 

He was quick to get into the bathroom and lock the door. He took off the briefs and licked off the cum. What could he say? He liked the taste. 

He turned the shower on and waited as the water heater up. He'd tried to take a cold shower to handle his, problem, but it hadn't been effective. Actually it had found a way to make it worse. He still wasn't sure why this was happening, but it probably had something to do with the miraculous. Plagg had just shrugged it off, preferring to each cheese then explain why this was happening. 

Adrien felt the water and it was perfect. Just the right mixture of extreme heat, but not too hot for him to handle. He stepped in and let out a sigh of pleasure. There was nothing like a hot shower to help him relax. He ran a hand down his chest and avoided a certain spot, just for a moment. He enjoyed how his body had become more built from being Chat Noir and he couldn't help but admire his body. 

Even his dick had grown in length. Not a lot, since Adrien had already been quite impressive in length, but it had added an inch in length and about that in girth. It was definitely strange and different, but he fucking loved it. 

He leaned against the wall and ran his hand back down his chest and lightly wrapped his fingers around his dick and gave a small, but effective tug. He knew he wouldn't last long. Honestly he never did, at least not this early in the morning. He'd get off at least five more times before noon. 

His left hand stroked his cock slowly while the other played with his right nipple. He'd found out how sensitive they were when he'd enlisted Kim's, help, the last time this had happened. He wondered if he could get the boy to do the same again. 

He switched to his left nipple and played with it for a short while. When he could feel his release approaching he reached the hand back to play with his ass. He slowly inserted a finger and quickly found his prostate. That was enough to push him over with a loud moan as he shot his cum across the shower. He continued to stroke until he knew he was done and let out a sigh of joy. 

Usually he would have softened by now, but he was still hard. Not quite as hard as before, but he knew it would be back to it's fill glory soon enough. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He walked into his room and opened his closet. He chose to wear something looser today. Do to his problem, he really had to make sure he didn't wear anything tight. He put on a new pair of briefs that he knew would get stained anyways and then pulled on the pants. 

Even in the loose pants, he could still see his erection standing proud. He tucked it into his waistband, and let out a sigh. It wasn't to obvious, but you could still see it pretty clearly. He pulled on a hoodie, going for a more simple and comfortable look. 

Adrien checked the time. He might have enough time to get off one more time… 

He made quick work of his pants that he had just pulled on and began to stroke himself quickly. He would clean the mess he would leave later. He tried to picture Ladybug, but he never seemed to crave any women on the days where he could get off more than any human should. 

It had first happened three months ago. He remembered waking up and thinking nothing of it. It was probably just morning wood he had thought. He'd gotten himself off quickly and then, to his surprise, was back to full length in a matter of minutes. So he jerked off again, but he kept getting hard. He could resist jerking off for only so long before he felt a sudden urge. The longest time between was about an hour and that took him a lot of resistance.The first month he only did it alone and the next time it happened, he had ended up making a deal with Kim. Kim would suck Adrien off if Kim could fuck Adrien. That was the first time Adrien had anything in his ass and at first he wasn't sure about the whole thing. I mean Kim was just chasing his own pleasure, so he wasn't trying too hard to make Adrien feel good, but then he hit his prostate. Adrien had let out a cry of pleasure so loud, he was sure the entire school had heard it. He'd shot at least three loads before Kim reached his release and the feeling of cum filling his ass had made him cum again. 

It was strange to think that his first time had not only been with a guy, but also in the school bathroom. Hed always thought it would be with Ladybug or at least somewhere nice, but honestly, it was amazing.

He shot his load at the memory, moaning Kim's name. "Jeez Adrien. Could you at least do that in the bathroom," Plagg groaned out. 

Adrien didn't reply, just pulled his pants back up and grabbed his school bag, Plagg flying inside. He headed outside and walked out the front door. As he got in the car, he thought about how this day was gonna go. He wondered if he could get Nino to help him during class. It got harder to make himself blow his load later during the day and Adrien couldn't function very well if he didn't get off enough. 

He let out a quiet sigh and could feel his pants tent up more. He didn't bother fixing it. He'd worry about it when he got to school. All he had to hope is that there was no akuma attack. That would be about the worst thing that could happen.


	2. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a slight problem in class. 
> 
> ...Summaries are hard
> 
> Like Adrien

Adrien let out a soft groan of discomfort. He was painfully hard. He looked over at Nino who had noticed a few times today what was going on. They were only in their first class, but Adrien had been letting out soft whines of pain. 

“Dude are you okay,” Nino whispers and Adrien shakes his head. He really wasn’t. He couldn’t even think clearly. 

“I’m having a problem,” Adrien says and when Nino doesn’t get it Adrien motions down with his head and Nino looks and sees the large bulge in his friends pants. They both flush lightly.

“Why don’t you just ask to go to the bathroom and handle it,” Nino asks softly and Adrien bites his lip.

“I don’t think I can make it to the bathroom. It’s complicated,” Adrien wasn’t sure how to explain without also explaining the magic portion of what was happening. He couldn’t exactly explain the fact that he was Chat Noir. 

“Then,” Nino hesitated for a moment. “Miss Bustier, can Adrien and I sit in the back. He needs me to describe the lesson a little more,” Nino asks and she nods. They walk to the back and Adrien sits so he’s on the outside of the bench and Rose and Juleka take the seat where Adrien and Nino had been. “Look, I can not believe I’m saying this, but just jerk off back here. Just don’t moan out loud. I really don’t want to have to explain what was happening,” Nino said and both boys were a bright pink. Adrien’s bag was placed at his side between him and Nino so that he was more covered from prying eyes.

“Are you sure Nino,” Adrien asks softly, but Nino is no longer looking at him. He is pretending to be showing something to Adrien. Adrien pretends to pay attention as he pulls his pants and briefs down enough that his dick would pop out. Everyone was focused on the lesson so they didn’t notice the motions. Adrien slowly began to stroke himself and bit his lip. He wanted to moan so badly, but he knew that he could obviously not. 

He turned his head slightly and saw that Nino was staring. “You can too if you want,” Adrien said and Nino didn’t hesitate. He placed his bag so it would cover his side also as he quickly undid his jeans and pulled himself out of his boxers. Adrien absentmindedly licked his lips. They moved so that they were closer together, still having to lightly pretend Nino was teaching Adrien something. 

They continued to slowly stroke themselves. They looked at each other again, both still flushed. “I want to try something,” Adrien said and then reached his hand over to take his friends dick in his hand. He gave a single tug and Nino immediately covered his mouth. He dropped his hand and with the one that wasn’t holding the book, proceeded to slowly wrap his fingers around Adrien’s dick. He’d never touched anybody’s, but his own, so it was quite foreign, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Actually he really liked it. He took a very good look at his best friend’s dick. God he had thought he was hung, but Adrien was something else. If Nino were trying to stroke it the most effectively, he’d have to use both hands. Adrien wasn’t as clean shaven as Nino would have thought. He had a small bush of pubes and honestly Nino really wanted to see the rest of Adrien’s body. He was certain that his body would be absolutely perfect.

Adrien began to speed up the strokes, adding small twist and reaching into Nino’s boxers to fondle with his balls. “Adrien,” Nino moaned under his breath. It wasn’t loud enough for the class to hear, but Adrien loved it. He liked hearing his best friend moan his name. He wanted more of that and he was certain that he would get it by the end of the day. He’d find some way to get Nino in more ways.

Adrien could tell Nino was close and so was he. Adrien felt his release approaching quicker suddenly and he had to bite his lip very hard, hard enough that he was starting to bleed, to hold back the moan. Adrien shot his load on the underside of his desk and on Nino’s hand. Adrien decided to try something, even as risky as it would be. He quickly pulled his pants back up before pretending to drop a pencil and ducking under the desk. Nino stared confused until Adrien took Nino between his lips. 

He sucked in his cheeks. He hadn’t sucked much dick in his experience with whatever exactly was happening, but he understood the basics, and he also knew that it didn’t need to be that good. Just quick. As if on that exact thought, Nino reached his hand down and roughly grabbed Adrien’s head and pushed it down to the base off his dick and shot his load deep in his friends throat. Adrien swallowed it all and the taste of his friend’s cum was enough to make him end up shooting again, but of course, cum in general could do that to him now. He swallowed as much as he could before getting back up and setting down the pencil he’d tossed down on the desk. 

“Dude that was fucking incredible,” Nino whispered and Adrien nodded in agreement. “Dude wipe under your lip. You’ve got some,” Nino didn’t finish the statement as Adrien licked it up and moaned softly at the taste. Nino tucked himself away right as the bell rang and they both stood and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Neither knew what to say. They smiled softly before leaving. Nino grabbed Adrien’s ass suddenly. It was only for a moment, but Adrien couldn’t help but lean into the touch. 

Then it was gone. Nino walked past him, but Adrien could see the smirk on his lips. Adrien needed that feeling again. He knew he wouldn’t get it right now, but he was certain that he would get it. Somehow.


	3. Viperion Fantasy

Adrien let out a sigh of relief has he shot his fourth load of today. He slumped onto the ground and just stared as he became hard again. He'd think eventually the pleasure wouldn't feel so good, but it felt as fantastic as the first time he'd done it. 

He wasn't exactly hidden. He was in the bathroom, sitting on the ground against a wall. There was no real way to hide what he'd been doing in there. He stood and looked in the mirror. He had cum on his face and he chuckled softly as he wiped it off with his thumb. 

He checked the time on his phone and saw that there were only about ten minutes left of class. Normally he would never risk missing class, he loved school after all, but he just couldn't help but feel the urge to get off again. 

He say back on the ground next to his bag and shut his eyes, reliving the dream he'd had. 

He pictured Luka as Viperion, pinning him to the wall, lips soft against his neck. He wasn't Chat in the dream, just Adrien. Viperion bit down hard, marking Adrien as his. He ripped Adrien's shirt in half tossing it away and kissed down his chest, occasionally biting down, leaving a trail of bites everywhere he went. 

Viperion didn't continue his trail of kisses down any further. Adrien whimpered softly, wanting more. "I don't think it would be fair for me to do anything for you since you can't do the same for me," Viperion hissed and Adrien let out a soft cry which seemed to make Viperion falter. "Fine, but you owe me Adrien," Viperion said before tearing away Adrien's pants and planted soft kisses against the bulge in Adrien's briefs. Then he looked up at Adrien. "Seriously? Ladybug print," he said and Adrien flushed. He owned more Ladybug clothing than anybody should. He loved her, but why was he thinking of that now? 

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a tongue drag up the length of his dick. His legs felt like they couldn't hold him up any more and if it hadn't been for Viperion holding him up, he was sure he would have collapsed. 

"Easy there Agreste. Don't make this any harder for me then it is. Not like I have a lot of experience sucking dick," he said and Adrien propped himself up against the wall. 

Viperion took the tip between his lips and just focused on that. He pressed his tongue into the piss slit and Adrien moaned loudly. Adrien felt a finger circling his hole and let out a soft gasp as it pushed in. Adrien looked down at Viperion who seemed to have a small smirk on his face. He slowly began to take more of Adrin’s dick. 

In reality Adrien was working a second finger into his ass as he continued to stroke himself. Everytime he moaned Luka’s name escaped his lips. Not Viperion, although that was what he was fantasizing. 

A second finger pushed in as Viperion got about half way down. He was taking his time, much to Adrien’s disapproval. He grabbed a fistful of the other’s hair and attempted to force him the rest of the way down. 

Viperion gagged and pulled away, coughing for a moment. “God Adrien. Didn’t I say that I was still new to this,” Viperion stood and spun Adrien around. “Sorry Agreste, but I’m gonna have to teach you a little lesson,” he hissed in Adrien’s ear, nibbling softly at the love. Then Adrien felt a hard smack against his ass. 

“What the fuck,” he yelled and he felt another kiss at his neck. 

“Sorry baby, but I want you to learn who’s in charge here, ,at least right now,” Viperion whispered and then there were a couple more slaps. It was strange. It fucking hurt. Obviously it did, but Adrien, in a weird way, liked the feeling. He didn’t really want to think about that to much. He didn’t think anybody should like the feeling, but everytime he felt the hand strike his ass a moan escaped his lips.

Of course it was only how he pictured it in fantasy. He wondered what it would be like if Luka really did spank him. That itself was a very lovely thought, but Adrien wanted to relive the dream a little longer. 

Viperion flipped Adrien around and pressed their lips together. Adrien had never really got kissed. Well he guessed as Chat Noir, Ladybug had kissed him twice, but neither times had it been because she loved him, but in his mind, the way the other boy’s lips on his felt. It felt right. 

He felt the hand wrap around his dick again and begins to stroke faster. “Fuck,” Adrien grunted softly and shot his load on Viperion’s chest and hand.

Adrien turned to jelly in that moment and fell forward, but was caught in the arms of Viperion. “Don’t worry love. I’ve got you. Always,” his voice echoed softly in Adrien’s head before his eyes shot open as he felt himself actually shoot his cum over his chest. He pulled the three fingers in his ass out and sat for a moment.

Then he heard the bathroom door open and a pair of surprised gasps. 

Standing in the doorway were Marc and Nathaniel, both staring at him, wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite thing I've wrote but I liked it none the less. 
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions I'd love some. While I have plenty of ideas, I wouldn't mind a few suggestions :)


	4. Marc and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter and I'm proud.

There was complete silence for a few moments. Nobody knew exactly what to say. “So did we, uhm, interrupt something,” Nathaniel asked and Adrien’s cheeks were on fire. He wasn’t sure what to say. I mean obviously they knew what he had been doing. I mean he was still covered in his own cum.

“Uhm,” Adrien thought for a moment. What should he say? He had to say something. “Wanna join me,” the words left his lips faster then he could really think of what he was saying. He knew they were dating so this was kinda dumb. I mean would two people dating want to so this with him.

They shared a look and seemed to be having a silent conversation. Adrien assumed they did this often because they seemed to understand each other perfectly well. They walked over and Adrien couldn’t tell if they were going to come beat the shit out of him or what he hoped they’d do, which was obviously join him. 

Nathaniel tilted Adrien’s head up roughly and Adrien expected to get punched, but then he felt Nathaniel’s lips on his. The kiss was hard, Nathaniel biting Adrien’s lip and drawing blood. Marc was softly kissing at Nathaniel’s neck and slowly pulled his boyfriend’s shirt off. 

“Please Agreste. I’ve had my eyes on you for a while. Of course, so has almost everybody,,” Nathaniel said and then kissed Adrien again, but this kiss was just a peck unlike their previous. “And my love Marc here admitted that he wouldn’t mind getting fucked by you,” Marc flushed at his boyfriend’s words, but they were true. “I always figured you were bi, but I figured it was best not to say anything. Just in case,” Nathaniel explained and then began to stroke Adrien slowly. 

Their lips locked again, except now Marc was on his knees, kissing lightly at Adrien’s neck. Not leaving marks, perhaps to save Adrien a long explanation or maybe he was gentler than his boyfriend. Adrien reached his hands forward to undo Nathaniel’s jeans. Adrien struggled. 

“Need help Adrikins,” Nathaniel said, undoing his jeans.

“Please don’t call me Adrikins. Makes me think of Chloe and trust me, I’d rather not have her voice in my head right now,” Adrien whispered as he pulled down Nathaniel’s jeans. He could see the tip of Nathaniel’s dick poking out of the top of his boxers and Adrien noted that he was uncircumcised. It was the first time he had seen a dick that was uncircumcised, other then porn at least. 

Adrien pulled off Nathaniel’s boxers and examined that Nathaniel was about average, which Adrien didn’t mind. They both looked at Marc, who was still completely clothed. They both went to work quickly of stripping him until he was in a tight pair of briefs.

They all heard talking outside the bathroom and quickly took their clothes with them and locked themselves in a stall. They heard the door open and close and heard the stall next to them close.

Nathaniel grabbed Adrien’s hair and pushed him onto his knees in front of him. Adrien looked up at him for a moment, obviously knowing what Nathaniel wanted. Adrien wrapped his fingers around Nathaniel’s dick and pulled back the foreskin with his thumb and began to stroke slowly. He opened his mouth and slowly took the first inch into his mouth. He then felt a tongue slide up the length of his dick and glanced down to see Marc staring up at the two of them, slowly taking in Adrien’s dick. Adrien focused on Nathaniel again and began to take in more of Nathaniel’s dick. 

Nathaniel’s grip on his hair tightened and he began to thrust. Adrien let him fuck his face as Marc began to take in more of Adrien. Marc sucked him off with much more skill than Adrien could imagine he had. His tongue was like magic on Adrien’s dick. 

Adrien suddenly felt Nathaniel’s dick hit that back of his throat and Adrien pulled off coughing hard. “Dude, you okay,” Adrien heard someone ask. Adrien couldn’t place the voice. He wasn’t sure he recognized it or not. 

Adrien took a moment to respond. “Yeah. I’m good,” Adrien said and then he felt Marc take his balls into his mouth. Adrien had to bite his lip hard not to let out a loud ass moan. He wasn’t sure if Marc was doing this to make him have to fight off moaning loud or not, but if he was, it was definitely working. 

“Okay man,” the guy said and Adrien heard the toilet flush and the stall open and close, then the door to the bathroom did the same. 

“Okay. Stand up Adrien,” Nathaniel said and Adrien did as told. Nathaniel bent him over and dropped to his knees behind him. 

Adrien was confused for a moment until he felt a tongue drag across his hole. Adrien let out a long moan. He had never felt anything like this before. Nathaniel’s tongue felt better then his fingers ever had.

Adrien looked back and the sight was almost as good as the feeling. Nathaniel’s face was buried in his ass and Marc was now sucking off Nathaniel. Adrien felt Nathaniel’s tongue occasionally slip into his ass and god did that feel amazing.

Marc stood and then got in front of Adrien and pulled off his briefs. Marc was a bit smaller than average, only four inches in length, but he was completely hairless unlike his boyfriend who had a small bush of pubes.

Adrien opened his mouth and took Marc in completely in one go. Having had Nathaniel already use his throat had definitely made it easier to take the smaller boy. He felt the tongue leave his ass and let out a whine of annoyance, although it was muffled from the dick in his mouth.

“Don’t worry, won’t be empty for long and of course we won’t let that fat cock go to waste,” Nathaniel said and gave Adrien’s dick a hard tug, earning a small gasp from the blond. Nathaniel pressed himself against Adrien’s ass and began to thrust between the crack before pressing the tip against Adrien’s hole.

“Marc baby. Please pull out of Adrien’s mouth for just a moment,” Nathaniel said and Marc did and then leaned over Adrien to kiss his boyfriend as Adrien felt Nathaniel’s hands grip his waist hard as he pushed himself inside of Adrien. Adrien let out a loud moan as Nathaniel pushed himself in. Nathaniel stayed in place, which definitely felt better then when Kim had fucked him. Kim had been rough as fuck, but Nathaniel was giving him a little time to adjust. The slight pain faded slowly and Adrien began to press back into Nathaniel who met him halfway, burying himself inside Adrien, both letting out a long moan. 

Nathaniel pulled out about an inch before pushing back in. He continued to do this, slowly pulling more out and pushing back. His pace was slow, but it was mostly to make sure that he didn’t hurt Adrien, although Adrien was curious what it would be like if he did. Marc pressed his dick against Adrien’s face, who took it back between his lips. Adrien loved the feeling of having both of his holes filled. 

Nathaniel pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, this time, harder than he had been thrusting back in before. He slowly began to increase speed, every thrust pushing him forward more onto Marc’s dick. Nathaniel’s grip on his hips began to become harder, most likely leaving small bruises as he began to quicken his thrust. When Adrien felt like he was getting close to his climax, Nathaniel pulled out suddenly and the loudest cry Adrien had possibly let out escaped his lips. Nathaniel pulled him off of Marc’s dick and sat Adrien on the closed toilet seat. 

Adrien watched as Nathaniel pulled something out of Marc’s ass, Adrien recognizing it as a butt plug, Marc turning Adrien then and positioning himself above Adrien’s dick. Nathaniel grabbed onto Adrien’s dick and positioned it so it would be easier for Marc to take it. Adrien was speechless. He hadn’t expected to actually get to fuck Marc. He’d figured maybe some other day, but he’d thought Nath would just fuck him until he filled Adrien’s ass and Marc filled his mouth and they’d leave him there, leaking their seed. 

He let out a gasp as he felt himself push into Marc. Marc’s hands were on Adrien’s shoulders and Nathaniel had one on Marc’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his back. The moan coming from Marc was fucking phenominal to Adrien’s ears. The idea that he was the cause of that moan made him happy.

He lightly grabbed Marc’s hips lightly and pulled him up slightly and then pulled him back down to the base of Adrien’s dick. Marc stayed in place for a moment to kiss Adrien lightly. Marc’s kisses were much softer than Nathaniel’s. He dragged his tongue over the spot where Nathaniel had broken skin, causing a shiver throughout Adrien. Marc pulled himself up until only Adrien’s tip remained and slammed himself back down. They both let out a loud moan and then Adrien felt his head get turned and he knew what he was supposed to do. He opened his mouth and took Nathaniel’s dick into his mouth. 

Nathaniel grabbed a fistful of Adrien’s hair and began to fuck his face again. Adrien choked on Nath’s dick again and honestly it felt fucking great. The feeling of Marc’s ass around his dick and Nathaniel’s dick in his mouth was one of the best things he’d ever felt. Even better then Nathaniel fucking him while he sucked off Marc.

Marc bit down on Adrien’s shoulder to quiet his moans. Adrien felt the familiar feeling of his release approaching. He let out a few long moans around Nathaniel’s dick which seemed to increase the pleasure that Nath felt. Although the moan was muffled, it was loud as Adrien shot his load inside of Marc who let out a loud moan and Adrien quickly began to stroke Marc’s dick who let out one last long moan as he shot his cup onto Adrien’s chest and hand. Adrien felt Nathaniel grab his head with both hands and buried himself completely inside Adrien’s mouth and shot his cum down his throat. Adrien couldn’t swallow it all so it came out his mouth. Nathaniel pulled out and Adrien licked up the cum around his mouth and then brought his hand coated with Marc’s cum up his mouth and licked it off. Marc stood and Adrien let out a soft moan at the sight of his cum leaking out of Marc’s hole and down his leg. Nathaniel pushed in the butt plug, trapping some of the seed.

They all dressed and then each shared a kiss and then heard the next bell ring. “I think we should all get out of here, but leave separately so people don’t question what we were doing,” Adrien says and the other boys nod.

“I’ll go first,” Marc says and kisses his boyfriend again before leaving. 

“During lunch I’m going to put something in your locker. It’ll be a small plastic bag. Come back here once you have it and make sure nobody sees it. Don’t want you getting in trouble,” Nathaniel says and slaps Adrien’s ass hard before leaving. Adrien flushes and waits a few minutes, a huge smile on his face. God was today fucking amazing. 

He looked in the mirror and made sure that there was no cum visible on him. He fixed his hair which he hadn’t even realized was messed up until now and wiped off the small pool of cum on his cheek and sucked it off his thumb. He walked out and nobody seemed to question a thing although his cheeks were still a light shade of pink. 

He wondered what they were going to put in his locker and he was also very fucking excited. He wasn’t sure he’d survive waiting till lunch, even if only one class was left. As he headed to class, his eyes met with Kim’s who had a smirk that confused Adrien. 

He would worry about that later. He didn’t really care about Kim at the moment, although the sight did make his dick twitch slightly. He went to his seat and let out a soft sigh. Today was only half way over and he was already in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I really liked writing this chapter. I mean it had my favorite character and my favorite ship. Also a more dominant Nathaniel is my favorite Nathaniel and Marc is just precious. 
> 
> I'll try and update either twice every day/other day or if it's a long week, then at least two times a week. 
> 
> Also who's your favorite character and gay ship. Mine is Adrien because I love my boy and definitely Marcthaniel (that's the ship name right?)


	5. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love Kim. That's the summary

Kim slammed Adrien against a locker, their lips locked. Adrien grabbed a fistful of Kim’s hair loving the muffled sound that would escape his lips everytime Adrien pulled it. Kim pulled Adrien’s shirt off and honestly with how many times it had been taken off today, Adrien figured he might as well not wear it or any of his clothes at this point.

Adrien remembered getting partnered with Kim. It hadn't been awkward or anything, but there was definitely tension. Adrien could feel Kim's eyes on him. They'd been assigned to do a scavenger hunt but it was different in a way. Each pair had a specific room and had to find all the items in that room. At first, they'd just been searching, well Adrien had been. He was pretty sure Kim was just staring at him. 

The silence had been long until Kim eventually spoke up. "You know I was suspicious earlier," he'd started and Adrien had just stared confused. I mean I saw how hard you were when you came in, but I also knew that could just be normal," Kim had a small smirk. "Then you moved seats with Nino which made no sense. Especially the excuse that you used. You are one of the smartest kids in class. You don't need help. I figured you out soon enough though," Kim said and Adrien stared. He'd thought him and Nino had been so careful. "Please Adrien. Don't look so surprised that I figured you two out. I'm the king of getting off in class. I didn't see anything, but I could see your faces. I know how it looks when you feel pleasure like that, even when you try and repress it. Especially on you Adrien," Kim whispered and Adrien felt his presence right behind him. "Of course the clearest sign was when you were fucking with Nathaniel and Marc," Kim said and Adrien's eyes widened. 

"You were the guy in the bathroom," Adrien whispered softly, feeling Kim press their bodies together, erection against Adrien's back. 

"I was and when you heard me 'leave', it was just a trick. I stayed almost to the end. Left once I could tell you were close. Knew it was best not to get caught," Kim said and slowly pulled Adrien to his feet. "I contemplated joining but I liked the idea of getting you all to myself," Kim whispered and then Adrien turned swiftly, deciding to at least get the first move, and pressed their lips together. 

Back to the moment at hand, Kim was kissing down Adrien's chest. His eyes stared into Adrien's and Kim smirked softly, biting down at the skin over Adrien's him, causing a loud gasp to escape his lips, much to Kim's enjoyment. He pulled off Adrien's pants and planted soft kisses down his completely smooth legs. 

He planted soft kisses back up to the fabric of the briefs. He dragged his youngest around the briefs, but made sure not to get too close. Adrien glared at him, but just received the same smirk in response. 

Kim placed a single small kiss over the tip of the bulge and listened as a small noise came from Adrien. Adrien covered his mouth. The noise had been like a mewl of a cat and while he didn't think Kim would figure him out, he also really didn't want to make a sound like that. Kim of course, wanted more of these soft whines begging for him to continue. 

Kim gripped the clothed erection and stroked it slowly, producing similar sounds from Adrien. Kim planted soft kisses around the waistband of the briefs and slid his hands down Adrien's legs and then back up and gave Adrien's ass a hard squeeze, Adrien letting out another loud gasp and moan. 

Kim slowly pulled down Adrien's briefs. "I'm not sure you'll care, but this is the first dick I've sucked, other then my own," Kim said and Adrien flushed. "So I guess that makes you pretty damn special Adrien," Kim said and honestly Adrien felt kinda special. Also all he could picture now was Kim sucking himself off. He wondered if he could get to see that someday. 

Kim hesitated for a moment before attempting to take far too much in one go, causing himself to gag and pull away coughing. "Piece of advice," Adrien said softly. "Take it slow. You don't have to take the whole thing in one go," Adrien whispered and softly caressed the side of Kim's face, tilting his head up so their eyes would meet again. Kim nodded once, still wanting to take more than he could but deciding to just go with what Adrien said. 

He took it back into his mouth and only took about half an inch past the tip, he pulled back and then went back taking another half inch. He used one hand to stroke the parts he didn't take into his mouth and the other was undoing his own jeans. He wore a bright red jockstrap that he had his name on in bright white letters. 

Suddenly Kim stood and ran to his locker, leaving Adrien standing, hard as a rock and honestly, really missing Kim's mouth. Was it the best blow job he'd ever received? No, but it was still pretty damn good. 

Kim came back and Adrien didn't know whether to roll his eyes or smile. In Kim's hands was a black and green jockstrap (which Adrien recognized the colors as a Chat Noir theme which he kinda enjoyed). Kim flushed lightly. 

"Look I know it's weird, but I just want to see you in it okay," Kim whispered and Adrien smiled and then pressed his lips to Kim's and then laughed. 

"It's weird, but I gotta say, this is the first time anyone's asked me to model underwear for them," Adrien said and then pulled his pants and briefs completely off and pulled on the jock. It fit practically perfectly. Adrien saw Kim staring so he turned so Kim would get a good view of his ass and then heard a camera snap. 

"Hope you don't mind, but I want this for when I jerk off at night," Kim said and then suddenly Adrien was shoved back into a locker. "Back to our regularly scheduled program," Kim whispered and pulled Adrien's dick out again, leaving the jockstrap on him and took the others dick back into his mouth. 

Adrien had to admit, this was the strangest hook up ever, but that made it interesting and honestly as Kim began to relax more, the pleasure around Adrien's dick increased. Kim took things slow, but still made sure to do everything he could to make Adrien feel good, which was very different from their first time. 

Kim began to hum to himself which caused Adrien to moan even louder. Kim continued humming, loving how loud he made Adrien moan. Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps running towards them. In a swift movement, Kim kicked their clothes under a bench and they dove toward a small crevice that would hide them. Kim went back to work and a part of Adrien really wanted to stop the other. I mean Adrien couldnt muffle the moans with his hand well enough to completely silence them. 

Kim pulled away and put a finger over his lips, earning a glare from Adrien. Then he stood and their lips met again. Kim continued to stroke Adrien and Adrien, slowly and somewhat hesitantly, slid his down Kim's back and down the his ass. Kim pulled away and smiled, the goofy smile he always wore and then kissed Adrien again. 

"You wanna fuck me Agreste," Kim asked and Adrien nodded. Not only had fucking Marc earlier made him want to top more, but the jockstrap Kim wore really showed off how great his ass really was. "You're lucky you look so hot in that jockstrap or I'm not sure I'd agree to that," Kim whispered and their lips met again. They heard the door open and both wondered why it took whoever it was so long to get inside. 

"Adrien," Marinette yelled and when Adrien went to reply, Kim covered his mouth. 

'Are you crazy? How are you gonna explain this if she finds us,' Kim mouthed and Adrien bit his lip. Kim kissed him again, being as quiet as possible. Kim then turned himself around and pressed himself against the wall. Adrien stared for a moment, not quite sure what to do. He dropped to his knees and decided to try what Nathaniel had done to him only about twenty minutes ago. 

He dragged his tongue across Kim's whole and felt the other shiver at the foreign feeling. Adrien wasn't quite sure what to do so he continued to just wet the hole with his saliva, before then dipping his tongue into the others hole. 

"Fuck," Kim groaned and then they both froze. Kim hadn't realized he hadn't covered his mouth. 

"Kim are you okay," Marinette asks and Kim hesitates before speaking. 

"All good," Kim says, but his voice shook slightly. 

"You sure. You don't sound good. What are you doing anyways and where's Adrien," Marinette asks and the boys eyes meet and Adrien, with a small smirk on his face pushed two fingers into Kim's ass. He expected Kim to glare but the other boy only smirked and that worried Adrien. 

"Oh yeah. I'm very good. In fact, I'd say I'm in heaven," Kim paused and then winked at Adrien and Adrien was worried. There was no way Kim would- "And about Adrien. He's with me, in a jockstrap on his knees, finger in me open so he can fuck me," Kim says and the entire room is silent. 

"Kim don't joke like that," Marinette says and she laughs lightly. So she did think it was just a joke. Wow. "I'm just going to assume your masturbating so I'm just gonna go. Just get back to class on time," Marinette yelled and left. The moment they were sure she was gone, Adrien delivered a hard smack to Kim's ass and earned a yelp before he burst out into laughter.

"What if she had believed you," Adrien asked and Kim shrugged. 

"Then she would have known you also like guys? What's the big deal Adrien," they stayed silent for a moment. "Okay that killed the mood. Please fuck me," Kim said and that was enough for Adrien. He but down on Kim's shoulder, breaking skin and then roughly thrusted into Kim. 

"Fuck," Kim and Adrien yelled at the same time. Adrien turned Kim's head so their lips could meet. 

"I want you to abuse my hole Adrien," Kim said and Adrien kissed him again. 

"Whatever you want," Adrien replied and then pulled out completely and thrusted back in hard. 

"Be rough. I don't ever wanna forget this feeling," Kim said, panting hard. Adrien decided to do whatever he wanted. After all, Kim had given consent for that. Adrien grabbed a fistful of Kim's hair with one hand and used the other to grab his hips and began to pound into Kim as hard and fast as he could. Kim let out cries of pain that mixed with soft moans of pleasure. Adrien slapped his ass as hard as possible and heard the loud cry of pain. 

"Keep it down Kim or I won't let you cum," Adrien hissed into his ear and Kim pressed his hand over his mouth. Adrien continued slapping Kim's ass every few thrust. Adrien let go of Kim's hair and used that hand to stroke Kim's dick. "When you cum, you scream my name. Scream it so fucking loud that all of Paris hears," Adrien whispered, biting at Kim's neck, desiring to mark him. Show what he had done. 

He felt his release approaching and after a few more rough thrust, he shot his load deep inside Kim who let out a moan. Adrien stopped moving and then Kim began to ride back against him. Adrien began to meet the thrust half way until he heard Kim cry out his name and shoot his cum onto the wall and in Adrien's hand. Adrien licked his hand clean of Kim's cum before pulling out and watched his cum drip down Kim's leg. He noticed how red Kim's ass was and looked at the other boy. 

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I," Adrien asks and Kim shakes his head and turns slowly, their lips against each other's again. 

"You did fucking amazing Adrien," Kim whispered and then walked back to their clothes, a slight limp in his step and even though Adrien was worried about the well being of the other, he also fucking loved the sight and knowledge he caused that. 

"Uhm Adrien," Kim says and seems to be staring at the ground. 

"What is it," Adrien asks and walks over, slowly however to enjoy how the jockstrap is similar colored to Kim's ass. 

"Your underwear are gone," Kim says and Adrien looks down to see the briefs missing. "I think Marinette might have stolen them."

Adrien stared blankly and sighed. "I have a lot of questions, but I don't want to think about that. Now lay on your back. I want a picture of you leaking my cum to help me forget about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I had Marinette steal his underwear. I just did. 
> 
> Also Kim is mine. Just saying.


	6. Marinette (Not NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay look. This isn't a chapter really. I'll explain more in the end notes, but I wrote this for my own reasons.

Adrien heard the lunch bell ring and walked out of class. Him and Marinette made eye contact for a second before Adrien turned and swiftly walked away. He didn't want to think or talk about the fact that she stole his briefs. It was… Weird to think about. He knew she had a crush on him. He wasn't oblivious. He knew that. I mean she has pictures of him under her bed. No fan is that obsessed. Okay. Wayhem has a full on cutout of him. Maybe he could get him to bend over for him later… 

He walked to his locker and saw a small plastic bag with a few pieces of paper attached. He waited for everyone to leave before opening it. Inside were a few things. A pair of briefs and a few jockstraps, a bottle of lube, a collar designed to look like something Chat Noir would wear, obvious by the bell, a pair of fake cat ears, a dildo that had a cat tail thing attached and then a long purple vibrator. Did they know, Adrien asked himself. They couldn't. Maybe they just had a thing for Chat. Most of Paris seemed to considering some of the images he'd seen of himself online. 

Adrien grabbed the pieces of paper, expecting a not of some sort, but instead found a photo and a few drawings. The photo was of Adrien Nath, and Marc. Must have been from Kim. The first drawing was of the two boys, in nothing, but a small pair of briefs on each. Then there was one of Adrien, it was a shot from behind, with him looking back, cheeks flushed as if he'd just been caught naked in public. Then another one of Kim with a small caption that read 'He caught me drawing you and was jealous so I made one of him and figured I'd give you another one I made. I've seen you check him out-Nat'. Then the final one was of Chat, his common cocky grin on his face, but he was not only nude other then the mask, gloves and belt, but he had his staff in his ass and behind him were Reverser and Evillustrator, also nude. 'We all love Chat. If you'd been akumatized,you would've added too. Not that I want you to get akumatized though. Although you'd still be fucking hot-Nathaniel (But Marc said it). 

Adrien flushed a bright red and quickly put the pictures and bag in his school bag. He walked past Marc and Nathaniel who were sitting on the stairs and they smirked at his blushing face. Well Nathaniel did, Marc was still too shy to really smirk that much. 

Adrien sat on the steps outside for a few minutes. His dad was probably on his way to the airport. He had to go to a wedding or something and he decided to actually leave the house instead of just being on a tablet. Natalie was going with him too and Adrien didn't feel like being home alone with his bodyguard. Adrien was hard as fuck and it was so damn clear. 

"Hey Adrien. Where were you during the scavenger hunt," Adrien heard Marinette ask and he didn't really know what to say. He could either be honest or come up with some lie. She would know he was naked at some point considering she stole his underwear. 

"With Kim," Adrien said and he was pretty sure she wouldn't get what he was actually saying. 

"But you disappeared and Kim was," she says and he notices she isn't stuttering as bad as normal, but it is probably just a today thing. She would probably be back to normal tomorrow. 

"Jerking off? No. He wasn't. When Kim told you what he was doing and you took it as a joke, it wasn't. Me and Kim fucked Mari and I'm just going to be honest. I do just see you as a friend. In fact I don't think I can see most girls as much more then friends. I'm bisexual yes. I like girls, but I'm more into guys. I'm sorry if it hurts to hear, but I don't want things to be weird between us. You're a great friend Marinette and I don't want to lose that," Adrien says and she stares blankly before standing and walking away. She turns the corner and she hears her scream and something get hit. 

He sighs, expecting her to just leave, but he sees her approach him and then her arms around him. "This fucking hurt a lot, but just know I love you even if we'll only ever be friends," she says and he hugs her back. She pulls away from him and begins to walk away. 

"Hey Marinette," Adrien yells and she turns. "Please give me my underwear back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm yeah. I'll write a real chapter later, but I wanted to write Marinette as somewhat sane. I don't know. I also just wanted to end a chapter with Adrien asking for his underwear back. Sorry if you didn't like this one. I'll try and make the next one long and good. Spoiler (Maybe. I might change my mind) :
> 
> Probs some good old blueberry boy, Luka Couffaine. I need to write him. Might add some kinks or something. I don't know. I'm indecisive on what Luka would be into that Adrien would also be into.  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Luka

When Adrien had asked for his underwear back, he hadn't expected for her to tell him she had an entire box. He didn't want to know how she got all of that. He was scared of the answer honestly. 

He would get it after school. He'd come up with some excuse for the giant box he'd have. It was only his bodyguard. He wasn't that concerned. If his father or Natalie had been then he would have had a problem. 

Adrien rested his head against the wall. He was sitting against a wall in an alley. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. He could go home, but being home alone with the Gorilla for even longer then he would be that night would honestly suck. Adrien had his phone open and was scrolling through images of himself. Well Chat. They were some of the drawings people had made of Chat. Didn't they know that he was a teenager and that this was incredibly inappropriate? He couldn’t lie though. They made him look incredibly hot.

He looked around. “Hey Plagg,” Adrien said and the kwami flew out in front of him. “Can’t I alter my suit if I want,” Adrien asks and Plagg nods.

“It can be whatever you want and you can change it whenever you need. You’ll just need to detransform when you need to switch,” Plagg says and seems almost more excited as Adrien for this. 

Was what he was about to do incredibly dangerous? Yes, but did he want to do it? Also yes. “Can I just ask why? I mean I know what you plan on doing, but why do you want to do it as Chat Noir and not just jerk off as Adrien like always,” Plagg asks.

“I can do it where I went and how I want. Plus, I like how the leather feels,” Adrien says and smirks and thinks. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. His suit would need to have easy access to both his ass and dick, but of course having it hanging all out while running through Paris, while exhilarating and let’s be honest, Paris would thank him for the sight one day, he didn’t want to risk getting arrested. Well they could attempt it, but they wouldn’t catch him. He was way too good for the police to get him.

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien yelled and transformed. He looked at himself. His top was now cropped and also a v-neck and his bell had become a collar. He was in a pair of leather briefs, but unlike his original suit, he could feel that it was something he could easily take off. He kept his boots, which were much longer then before, coming close to his knees and his gloves still covered only his hands. His mask and ears were the same and he took a picture with his staff, which worked strangely weird for taking selfies. He sent it to himself and then to Nathaniel. A friend said you draw great portraits. I’d love to have one of me in this new outfit. I think it’s an improvement. Don’t you agree?

He began to run, loving the feeling of the wind on his skin. He knew that people would be able to see him and that made it strangely better. He then saw him. He’d dreamt about him more times then he would ever willingly admit and as Adrien, he was too scared to ask him, but as Chat he was a little cockier. Okay. A lot cockier.

He grabbed Luka and pulled him into an alley. “Chat Noir,” Luka said confused and then his eyes raked the other males body. “Why does your suit,” he started, but was cut off when he felt the other smash their lips together. There was a moment of hesitation before Luka pulled the other male against his chest. His fingers lightly run over what’s exposed of Chat’s chest. His skin felt warm under his fingers against the cool breeze. 

“Wanna head back to my house. It’d be more comfortable there,” Luka asked and Chat picked him up and jumped onto a building and ran the two towards the boat. He jumped inside and tossed Luka onto his bed. He placed his hands on either side of Luka’s head and smirked above him. Luka pulled the other boy down so their bodies were pressed together. Chat’s tounge slipped into Luka’s mouth and explored his mouth. Luka moaned softly and reached a hand down to rub Chat’s bulge.

Chat pulled away, a string of saliva between them. Chat pulled off Luka’s jacket and tossed it to the side and did the same to his shirt. Luka chest was smooth and flat and honestly he was incredibly fucking sexy. 

Chat kissed down Luka’s chest, soft kisses, knowing well enough that if he was going to mark Luka, he wanted to be Adrien when he did. It was complicated. He just couldn’t do it.

He felt himself get flipped until he was on his back. Luka kissed him again, straddling his waist. He then heard a click and looked up to see his hands were cuffed behind his head. “I’ll admit, wasn’t expecting this,” Chat whispered and Luka smirked before their lips met again. Luka undid his jeans and tossed them off along with his shoes. He ran his hand down Chat’s chest and then began kissing down his chest. 

“Oh you’ve been a naughty kitty I see,” Luka says and motions down at the marks that were visible, which was still quite a few. He pulled down Chat’s briefs and then stood and grabbed something from a drawer. He climbed back onto Chat’s lap and pressed their lips together again before working a finger into himself. “I should just make you watch me please myself. Get off while you just lay their cuffed, unable to do anything for yourself,” Luka whispered as he worked a second finger into himself. “I could make you beg for me, whimper as I cum all over you and then leave you here as my personal toy,” he whispers into Chat’s neck, a soft moan escaping his lips as he presses a finger against his prostate.

“Please Luka,” Chat whimpered. “I need you. Please,” he begged and Luka smirked before bringing his lips back down to Chat’s. 

“Only for you kitty,” Luka whispered and pushed himself down onto Chat’s dick. His hands rested on Chat’s chest and he was panting softly. Luka let out a long moan as he pushed himself the rest of way down Chat’s dick. It was strange for Chat, having the older boy riding him. It was fucking hot though. The look of focus and pleasure on Luka’s face as he slowly pulled himself back up and pushed himself down again. 

Chat struggled against the cuffs. He wanted to touch Luka and he had never been restricted like this. He contemplated using his cataclysm on the cuffs, but decided he didn’t want to do that to Luka. He could tell the other boy liked having some control even though he was bottoming.

Luka began to speed himself up. He tossed his head back and let out a soft moan. He began to stroke himself slowly and jerked Chat as far forward as he could to press their lips together again. He grabbed a fistful of the blond hair and bit his lip and then kissed his jaw before biting down to mark his jaw. He began to ride faster leaving bites everywhere he could reach.

Chat let out a loud moan and shot his load into Luka who moaned loudly at the feeling. He pulled off and then put his ass above Chat’s face. “I don’t need this leaking out of me at work,” Luka whispered and Chat pushed his tongue into Luka and ate his cum out of the older boys ass. Once Luka was satisfied, he grabbed Chat’s legs and pushed him up until Chat’s dick was above his mouth and their eyes met before Chat opened his mouth and Luka pushed him further until Chat took his dick into his mouth and began to suck himself off. It was definitely weirder then sucking someone else off. He wasn’t sure why, but honestly he loved it.

Luka pressed his tongue into Chat and watched as the blondes eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and he moaned around himself. Luka could tell Chat was close so he buried his face further in. Wanting to bury his face as deep into the others ass because God knows if he would ever get to taste this perfection again. “Oh fuck,” Chat said, dick popping out of his mouth for only a second before he shot his load onto his face. 

Luka leans down to lick the cum off Chat’s face. He laid on Chat’s chest and Chat glared up at him and Luka smirked and kissed his way up Chat’s arms until he reached the cuffs. He unlocked them and Chat pulled Luka close to him again, licks locked. He loved the feeling of Luka’s hands on his body, rough, but still careful not to cause harm like Luka. He was always so careful, even when he wanted to be rough like this. 

“I’m certain you have to go,” Luka whispered and reached a hand out. Chat took it and ducked into the bathroom. 

“Claws in,” he said and watched as Plagg flew in front of him smirking. “Don’t look at me like that,” Adrien whispered and gave Plagg a piece of camembert. 

“You know, I want my turn,” Plagg said and Adrien cocked his head in confusion. “I’ll explain later. Just transform,” Plagg ordered.

“Fine,” Adrien said with a slight eye roll. “Claws out.”


	8. Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg decides it's his turn to play. 
> 
> This took a long time, but it is definitely my current favorite. Also I'm feeling things because of this chapter. I'm not explaining what. 
> 
> Also there's going to be a lot more of Human Plagg and Adrien. This pairing is fun and I can do a lot with it so I'm gonna. Don't worry though. The other boys will still get their own separate time to shine too.
> 
> Would anyone read a whole book of Plagg X Adrien because I just want it. Okay I'll stop. This is supposed to be a summary.

Adrien felt that Plagg wanted him to go home so he did. He knew he would be a little late back to school, but he had barely been in class anyways. He jumped into his window and detransformed once he struck the floor. 

He stood and watched as Plagg flew into a cabinet where Adrien kept his camembert. Adrien saw him fly out with one of the cases of the magic camembert that powered him up and watched as he ate them all.

“Plagg what are you doing,” Adrien asked as his Kwami began to glow and there was a bright light that flashed across the room, causing Adrien to cover his eyes and when he opened them Plagg was gone, or at least the Plagg he was familiar with. 

Standing in front of him was a man who looked a few years older then Adrien and was a few inches taller than him. His hair was black and matched the cat ears on his head and the fur on the tail that wagged behind him softly. He had a pair of cuffs on his wrist and a collar, both of which were also black. He wore a green jockstrap that hugged his body tight and showed the bulge very nicely.

“Plagg,” Adrien said questionably. The other boy turned and blushed a bright pink as he crossed the room. Adrien looked up slightly once Plagg was in front of him. 

“You know I was really jealous Adrien,” Plagg said and tilted Adrien’s head up slightly. “I’m by your side every day and instead you go and fuck with all the other guys. It’s kinda cruel,” Plagg said and then pressed their lips together. 

Adrien loved the feeling, but something felt very off about this and Adrien knew what. He grabbed the collar around Plagg’s neck and pulled him closer. “You are my kwami. Don’t forget who’s in charge here,” Adrien hissed into Plagg’s ear and shoved him onto the bed and climbed ontop of Plagg who stared up at him. “Your hands are stuck above your head. You can’t move them,” Adrien ordered and Plagg’s hands were suddenly above his head and he struggled for a moment. “You’re a kwami remember,” Adrien said and caressed the side of Plagg’s face. “You have to do everything I say,” Adrien whispered into his ear before nibbling on the ear lobe. 

“Adrien please. I wanna touch you. I’ve waited so long,” Plagg whimpered and Adrien smirked. 

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Adrien whispered and tilted Plagg’s head so their eyes met once again. “You don’t think I plan on letting you change back do you,” Adrien whispered into his ear. “In fact, I order you to stay like this. Human,” Adrien whispered and Plagg shivered lightly.

Adrien pressed his lips back to Plagg’s and slipped his tongue into his mouth. His tongue slid over Plagg’s teeth and could feel that he had kept the sharp teeth of a cat. Adrien’s hands slid down Plagg’s side until they rested on his hips.Their erections pressed against each other and Adrien began to grind them against each other. His hands slowly made their way back up Plagg’s body until they were on either side of Plagg’s face. 

“I should keep you here like this. Trapped here unable to move, hard all day waiting for me to return with invisible binds. Maybe I could have some guys come and fuck them and make you watch and wish it were you,” Adrien whispered and heard Plagg whimper. “After all, you deserve to be punished after everything you’ve done and the trouble you’ve caused me,” Adrien whispered and planted a kiss after every few words and Plagg whimpered again. Adrien liked that sound. He liked how’d he’d taken away the cockiness and control of his kwami and showed who Plagg really was. “Or would you like a different punishment. I hear pain and sex can mix very well, but there needs to be trust,” Adrien said and leaned so his lips were against Plagg’s ear. “Do you trust me,” he asked.

“Yes. Please just do anything you want to me as long as you touch me,” Plagg begged and Adrien smirked. He had his Chat Noir cockiness right now and it was fun.

“Anything you ask, but this is going to be a long punishment. Days perhaps. Can you handle that kitten,” Adrien asked and Plagg nodded quickly. “Glad we’re on the same page,” Adrien whispered and began to kiss down Plagg’s chest. He planted soft kisses over Plagg’s clothed bulge before kissing down Plagg’s legs, switching between them, planting kisses down them until he reached his feet. Adrien had never done anything with feet, but if theirs one thing he knew about Plagg other then the fact that he loves camembert and making Adrien’s life difficult, it’s that he loves the smell of Adrien’s feet so he figured this was something Plagg would be into. He wanted to start with something nice at least. 

He planted soft kisses down the front of Plagg’s foot and looked up and could see the boy looking down at him, mouth slightly agape. Adrien stared at the foot for a second. Today has been weird, but he was excited. He was excited to get to do this with someone he had spent so much time with and who he knew well and who knew him just as well. Sure this whole human thing was new, but human Plagg was fucking hot.

Adrien took Plagg’s big toe into his mouth and it was a weird feeling. Sure he had sucked quite a bit of dick at this point, but a foot definitely was nothing like that. He swirled his tongue around it before switching to another until he had taken them all into his mouth. Once he finished he switched feet, repeating the process. Plagg was letting out soft moans and pants which made Adrien never want to stop. Plagg squirmed under him, still unable to get up due to the order to keep his arms where they were. It was agony for the kwami, but for his owner, it was perfect. 

Adrien planted soft kisses on the bottom of both of Plagg’s feet before ordering for him to flip so he was laying on his stomach and then pulled him so he was bent over the edge of Adrien’s bed. “Just remember, you can’t move from this spot,” Adrien made sure the command was set before bringing his hand down hard on Plagg’s bottom, earning a loud cry. 

“Adrien,” Plagg whimpered out softly. 

Adrien said nothing and struck his hand down again, humming softly. Plagg let out another cry. “If you hadn’t been such a naughty kitten before, this wouldn’t be happening,” Adrien said matter of factly, but knew he’d make sure that while he was going to be rough, to provide plenty of comfort after this. He knew this probably hurt a lot, but he could see the erection poking out of the jockstrap slightly. Adrien tossed off his shirt and undid his jeans. He left on his own jockstrap for now.

He began to speed up the strikes against Plagg’s ass, loving the cries that echoed throughout the room. Adrien wished he could record this, but sadly Kwami’s couldn’t be recorded and he assumed that remained true even if they were human. 

“Adrien,” Plagg gasped out.

“Count,” Adrien said and struck again. 

“What,” Plagg cried out and Adrien smirked.

“You’re going to count to thirty Plagg and then I’ll stop spanking you with my hand,” Adrien said and he was pretty sure Plagg didn’t register the hand part.

“One,” Plagg cried out as Adrien’s hand struck his ass.

Adrien alternated cheeks between slaps as Plagg continued to count. At around fifteen, Adrien began to increase the speed of his slaps. When they hit thirty Plagg let out a sigh of relief and his tail, which had been flying around frantically before rested on his back and Adrien felt slightly bad that he was going to continue. Slightly.

He walked away and heard Plagg whine. He sent a quick text before tossing his phone onto his desk and then reached inside to grab the belt from the Chat Noir suit his father had originally made for Clara’s music video, although it hadn’t gotten much of a use.

He walked back over,spinning it slowly and saw Plagg’s eyes go wide. “If you count all fifteen licks like a good kitty, I won’t have to do anymore than that, but if you miss a number I’ll start over,” Adrien warned before bringing the whip into the air and he could hear the sound of it cutting through the air as he brought it down and could hear the loud smack and Plagg’s cry of pain.

“One,” Plagg choked out and Adrien began to strike quickly. When they reached fifteen, he dropped the belt and sat next to Plagg.

“Come here kitten,” Adrien whispered and Plagg slid into Adrien’s lap. Adrien began to rub Plagg’s back and pressed his lips to Plagg’s and wiped his tears away. Plagg let out a sniffle, but rested his head in the crook of Adrien’s neck, kissing softly. 

“Fuck me, please,” Plagg whispered and Adrien didn’t bother asking questions, but he was going to take this slow. He laid Plagg back down and kissed down his chest again, but this time stopped at the jockstrap. He took in the scent of Plagg and it was very sweaty, but in a way he smelled horny. Adrien wasn’t sure if it was really possible, but that was what Plagg smelled like to him. Plus a little cheese, but that was just Plagg in general. 

He pulled off the jockstrap and tossed it to the side and ran his tongue up the length of Plagg’s dick and then began to stroke it slowly. He took in a few inches and then pulled off and began to stroke again, listening to Plagg’s moans and they were like music to him. He took Plagg back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around Plagg’s dick and hollowed out his cheeks and Plagg was letting out long moans now. Adrien pulled off with a loud pop before going down and began to flick his tongue over Plagg’s balls before taking them into his mouth for only a moment before popping them out and taking the other one. Every once in awhile he would stop fondling Plagg’s balls and plant soft kisses on the insides of Plagg’s thighs before returning to Plagg’s balls. He went back to Plagg’s dick and took it back into his mouth and went down until Plagg’s pubes tickled his nose before he pulled off and then went back down. He began to deepthroat Plagg and earned loud cries of pleasure. 

He pulled off and then kissed Plagg again. This time they both had a fistful of the others hair, and were biting at each others lips, tongues fighting for dominance against each other. Plagg bit into Adrien’s bottom lip with his sharper teeth, earning a moan form Adrien. “I don’t have lube,” Adrien said between kisses.

“That’s fine. I’ll get your dick wet enough,” Plagg whispered and then began to kiss down Adrien’s chest. He took Adrien’s nipple and began to play with it, sucking and nibbling on it before switching. Plagg pressed his nose into Adrien’s arm pit and took in a large breath.

“You really got a thing for smell don’t you,” Adrien said, breathless. This was actually really hot in ways he didn’t think were possible.

“You have no idea,” Plagg whispered and then dragged his tongue all the way down Adrien’s chest. When he got to the jockstrap, he buried his face in the bulge. “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long Adrien, but I never htought I’d get the chance,” Plagg said and took a long breath in. He loved how the jockstrap smelled like everything that Adrien’s dick could produce. It was perfect. The smell of cum and piss and sweat was like heaven to Plagg’s nose and he couldn’t wait anymore. He tossed it off and pressed his nose to the blond pubes off his owner and drank in the scent, which was much stronger without the piece of fabric in the way and Plagg was practically high off of it. 

Plagg pulled away and saw Adrien staring, mouth wide open and a look of pure lust. Plagg took the tip into his mouth and began bobbing his head like he’d seen all the boys do earlier. Plagg used one hand to stroke the rest of Adrien’s dick, which he thought was fucking huge and perfect, and reached the other hand behind him to push a finger into himself. He had never done anything like this, but he knew what to do well enough.

He felt Adrien grab a fistful of his hair and began to push his head further down and Plagg cooperated. He wanted all of Adrien. He couldn’t die so he didn’t care if he gagged. He wasn’t sure if he even had a gag reflex. He ate a lot of cheese whole.

He reached the base and Adrien moaned loudly. Plagg began to mimic Adrien as best he could as he bobbed his head, using his tongue as best he could. He now used the hand that had been stroking Adrien to fondle with Adrien’s balls. “God Kitten. You’re so fucking good. I need more. Fuck,” Adrien cried out in pleasure and Plagg pulled off suddenly and climbed so he could kiss Adrien again. 

Adrien reached his hand down to stroke both of them at the same time, hand moving at extreme speed before laying Plagg on his back. He placed Plagg’s legs on his shoulder and pressed his tip against Plagg’s hole and their eyes met. “You sure Plagg,” Adrien asked and Plagg nodded quickly and Adrien pushed in slowly. 

“Fuck,” Plagg gasped and reached a hand down to stroke himself slowly. Once Adrien was buried completely inside, he looked down to see Plagg with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“You okay kitten,” Adrien asked and Plagg nodded.

“Yeah. Just,” Plagg took in a shaky breath before opening his eyes. “Need a second,’ Plagg said and Adrien planted soft kisses on the parts of Plagg’s legs that were next to his head. They stood still for a long while, Adrien wanting what he assumed was Plagg’s first time to be pleasant. “Maybe don’t spank me first next time. Adjusting hurts especially when you’re pressed so close,” Plagg whispered and Adrien chuckled. “But go,” Plagg whispered and Adrien reached his hand down to grab Plagg’s waist hard and then began to thrust quickly and Plagg let out a loud gasp. 

“I wanna destroy your ass kitten. Make sure that if anybody else fucks you, it ain’t nowhere near as good as what I’m doing,” Adrien said and sped up and the pain in Plagg’s ass became a feeling of pleasure, pleasure Plagg had never felt. The room filled with the sound of the two boys moaning, panting and crying out each others names and the smell of sweat and sex. Adrien pulled out and flipped Plagg onto his stomach and thrusted back in hard, earning another loud and long moan. Adrien knew that the Gorilla could probably hear them. Hell the people walking outside probably could, but he didn’t give a fuck. All he cared about was him and the boy under him, taking his dick in that perfect, tight ass. 

Adrien roughly pulled Plagg back by his collar so their lips would crash against each other as Adrien continued to thrust, reaching his hand in front of Plagg to stroke him quickly. He could tell Plagg was close. “Cum for me,” Adrien hissed and Plagg shot his load with a loud cry, it struck the wall, bed and coated Adrien’s hand. Adrien continued to thrust hard and with a few last hard thrust, shot his cum deep inside Plagg. They stayed like that, Adrien balls deep inside Plagg, lips meeting softly for a moment before pulling away, and then meeting again. Adrien pulled out and laid next to Plagg and pulled the boy into his arms. Plagg’s tail curled around Adrien’s body and Plagg began to pur softly against Adrien. 

“Who were you texting,” Plagg asked and Adrien shrugged softly.

“Just someone to bring some stuff to rub on your ass since I’m assuming it still hurts,” Adrien said and Plagg nodded softly. “Well don’t worry. I’ll even have him apply it and then maybe,” Adrien kissed Plagg lightly. “We can both have a little fun with him.”


	9. Plagg and Wayhem

Adrien’s arm wrapped around Plagg. It had taken longer for his friend to bring the stuff for Plagg’s ass. He was surprised it had taken so long. I mean he had found the stuff for Marinette pretty quickly. Plagg pressed his body against Adrien and purred lightly while Adrien pet his hair softly.

“So, is this your first time being human,” Adrien asked and Plagg shook his head lightly. 

“No. We started out like this actually,” Plagg explained. “Before humans existed of course. Then humans existed and for our own safety and to help keep our owner’s identity safe, took on the kwami form,” Plagg said and Adrien turned so they are facing each other. 

“You know I like you much better like this then as a flying cat,” Adrien said simply and Plagg chuckled softly.

“I like me better like this too,” Plagg said and Adrien felt his tail wagging against Adrien’s hand. 

Their lips met and then they heard the door open. They turned and saw Wayhem standing their and Plagg stared confused, but Adrien smiled and stood. Wayhem flushed a bright pink when he saw Adrien standing there, bare assed. 

“Oh A-Adrien. I can c-come back later if you’d like,” Wayhem said and Adrien took a few steps before Wayhem could get too scared to leave and Adrien reached one hand up to caress his cheek and their lips met. Adrien pressed Wayhem against the wall and reached around to squeeze Wayhem’s ass who moaned softly into Adrien’s mouth. 

Adrien lead him to the bed and pulled Wayhem on top of him and continued to kiss him softly. He knew that Wayhem was the most gentle guy he’d probably get with. 

Wayhem pulled away and stared down at Adrien who had a soft smirk. “Now before we continue, I need you to rub some of that ointment into my boys ass. Maybe we could all three have a little fun after that," Adrien said and Wayhem didn't hesitate. Plagg had lost the ears and tail once Wayhem had came in, Adrien noted while Plagg flipped himself onto his stomach. Wayhem sat next to Plagg and popped open the bottle of lotion before pouring a generous amount onto his hand and softly pressed it against Plagg’s ass who let out a soft hiss. 

“Chill baby,” Adrien whispered and kissed Plagg’s neck softly. 

“It’s cold,” Plagg whined as Wayhem applied a little more. 

“But it’ll make you feel better,” Adrien whispered and Plagg buried his head in the pillow as Wayhem began to rub it in more. 

Adrien smiled at the boys. Wayhem seemed focused on doing the best he could and it was kinda entertaining and cute how the boy wanted to please Adrien so badly.

Adrien kissed softly at Plagg’s neck. “How’s it feel now kitten,” Adrien whispered and bit nibbled on Plagg’s ear lobe.

“Still cold, but it’s nice I guess,” Plagg whispered and turned his head so their eyes could meet. Adrien kissed Plagg softly again before moving down to Wayhem. He pulled off Wayhem’s jacket and shirt, momentarily taking Wayhem’s hands off of Plagg’s ass. He kissed and bit softly at Wayhem’s shoulder. 

“You’re doing so good Wayhem,” Adrien whispered and Wayhem smiled proudly. “I think that should be good,” Adrien said and pushed Wayhem down onto the bed next to Plagg. “Now I think you deserve a reward,” Adrien whispered and grabbed Wayhem’s hand and lead it down to grab Adrien’s dick. Wayhem stared in shock. He gave it an experimental tug and Adrien moaned softly. 

“Come here kitty,” Adrien said and Plagg rolled over.”Get on your knees on the floor Wayhem,” Adrien ordered and the boy did as told. Adrien sat on the edge of the bed and Plagg sat next to him. “Now be a good boy and please us. I know you want to. Especially for me,” Adrien said and caressed Wayhem’s cheek, who let out a soft sigh of joy at the feeling.

Wayhem began to stroke the two boys and Plagg leaned against Adrien. Wayhem took half of Adrien’s dick into his mouth and began bobbing his head quickly. “Oh fuck. You’ve clearly done this before,” Adrien panted out.

“Not with another person. I practised on a dildo, imagining it were you,” Wayhem said and a part of Adrien knew it was kind of hypocritical to be so okay with that, but be angry about Marinette over the underwear thing, but she stole from him. Sure it was kinda weird, and Adrien was pretty sure Wayhem attached it to a cutout of him, since he knew Wayhem had more than the one he had seen. Maybe he should eventually have a discussion with him about that.

Plagg took a fistful of Wayhem’s hair and pulled him off of Adrien’s dick and lead him to Plagg’s dick. Plagg tugged at Wayhem’s hair and that caused a soft moan to escape. “You like when we handle you roughly,” Plagg asked and Wayhem nodded. “Good to know. Now be a good bitch and suck,” Plagg said and Adrien stared. So Plagg was only submissive for Adrien. That was something he should remember. Not that he minded. Watching his kwami be controlling like this was a huge turn on.

Wayhem took Plagg into mouth and Plagg forced his head the rest of the way down. Wayhem gagged, but Plagg just began to fuck his mouth. Plagg pulled out of Wayhem’s mouth and moved him over to Adrien. Wayhem began deep throating Adrien, who groaned loudly in pleasure. “Oh God. You’re so damn good,” Adrien moaned out. This seemed to please Wayhem who began to go faster. 

“Now be a good bitch and take us both,” Plagg said and Wayhem looked up at them and then back at their dicks. Plagg and Adrien stood so it would be easier for Wayhem to take them both at once. Adrien wrapped his arm around Plagg’s waist and began to make out with him. When they pulled away, they looked down and saw Wayhem stroking them both experimentally, probably trying to imagine how he would take both. He slowly leaned forward, mouth open and took both of their tips into his mouth. He looked up at them and Adrien grabbed his hair, still hard, but not as hard as Plagg had. He began to push Wayhem further down, who gagged and pulled away, coughing loudly. 

“You okay Wayhem,” Adrien asked, but the other boy did not answer, he just went back to sucking them both. Adrien ran a hand through his hair and couldn’t help, but admire the beauty of what was happening right now. The feeling of Wayhem’s mouth around his dick and the feeling of it rubbing against Plagg’s dick at the same time was like Heaven. 

Plagg pulled Wayhem off of them and tossed him onto the bed. Adrien watched as Plagg pulled off Wayhem’s pants and boxers and dropped to his knees. He smirked before spreading Wayhem’s ass and began to eat him out. Adrien walked to the front of the bed and turned Wayhem’s head towards his dick. The boy obediently opened his mouth and took Adrien completely into his mouth. “You’re a good boy, aren't you,” Adrien whispered and began to thrust in and out of Wayhem’s throat, who moaned softly from the feeling of Plagg eating him out.

“I think he’s ready,” Plagg said and slapped Wayhem’s ass hard. “Only question is who’s first,” he said and stroked himself slowly.

“I want you both. At once,” Wayhem yelled suddenly. Plagg and Adrien looked at each other and then both smirked. Plagg laid on the bed and Wayhem positioned himself above and Adrien positioned himself behind. They both pushed in slowly and Wayhem let out a loud cry of pain. 

“Do you need us to stop,” Adrien asked and Wayhem shook his head.

“No. I’ll be fine. It’s just a lot,” he whispered and Plagg and Adrien continued to push inside until they were both balls deep. 

It was definitely a new feeling and one of the best Adrien had felt in a while. He’d never imagined he would do anything like this. Especially with his kwami.

Wayhem began to pull away and then both boys thrusted in. They continued to this, letting Wayhem work at his own speed, but still having a little control.

“Okay. I’m good. Please, fuck me. Hard,” Wayhem begged and both the other boys didn’t hesitate. They both began thrusting as hard and fast as they could and Wayhem let out loud and long moans, the other boys doing the same.

“God you are so fucking tight,” Plagg groaned and his hands gripped Wayhem’s hips hard, wanting to leave marks. Wayhem groaned and pushed down, wanting more. “Such a good bitch,” Plagg grunted and reached his hand forward to stroke the brown haired boy.

Adrien could feel his release approaching and a part of him hated it. He didn’t want to cum yet, but he knew he only had a short time left. He pushed Wayhem down further and began to thrust harder. 

“Gonna fill your ass with my seed. I bet you love that thought don’t you,” Adrien panted out and Wayhem cried out with a long moan mixed with a ‘yes’.

To Adrien’s surprise, Plagg came first. Adrien felt Plagg’s cum on his dick as Plagg cried out loudly in pleasure. The feeling of Plagg’s cum on his dick and Wayhem’s ass made Adrien cum, his seed mixing with Plagg’s.

Wayhem came with a scream and his cum coated Plagg’s face and chest. They all panted loudly and slowly Adrien and Plagg pulled out and watched as their seed spilled out of his ass and down his leg. Adrien grabbed a pair of his dirty briefs and pulled them up Wayhem’s legs until they were on and watched as a small wet puddle appeared on the back, where the cum was leaking out.

He laid next to Wayhem, who immediately clung to him and Plagg laid on his other side, doing the same. He wondered what it would be like, to keep both of them as his personal toys. The thought was nice and maybe after today, he could, but he was certain that he would fuck more guys then just them before the day ended. After all, he still had half a day of school and then whatever happened after that. He had an idea, but he’d worry about it later. Right now, he just wanted to lay with his boys for a few minutes and enjoy the feeling of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this chapter and add more at some point. I don't know. I just like Wayhem honestly XP.


	10. Wayhem

Wayhem and Plagg had both fallen asleep and Adrien smiled at the two before getting out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He figured he had the extra time and he smelled like he’d been fucking all day, which he had of course.

He didn’t wait for the shower to heat up before jumping in. He let out a surprised gasp at the heat, but it also felt really good on his skin. He didn’t hear the footsteps of the other male until he was right by the shower.

“Mind if I join you,” Wayhem asked and Adrien smiled and took a step back to make more room. Wayhem took off his briefs and stepped in front of Adrien. He turned and Adrien pressed their lips together.He grabbed Wayhem’s waist and pressed their bodies together. Their dicks rubbed against each other and caused them to both moan into the kiss. 

“C-can I clean you,” Wayhem asked, clearly nervous although Adrien wasn’t sure why. I mean, they had fucked only a few minutes ago. 

“Of course baby, but don’t use the strawberry body wash. I don’t have that much left,” Adrien said and Wayhem nodded softly. He grabbed Adrien’s shampoo and poured a small amount into his hand and then ran his fingers through Adrien’s hair, who practically purred at the feeling. There was nothing quite like the feeling of someone else scratching your head and cleaning your hair. Wayhem sensed how Adrien enjoyed this and continued to play with Adrien’s hair and Adrien began to actually pur. To think he used to only do that as Chat.

Wayhem then grabbed some of Adrien’s normal body wash and poured it into his hand. His fingers were light on Adrien’s skin. He rubbed it on Adrien’s shoulders first, wanting to take his time and enjoy this moment, not certain if he’d ever get a chance like this again. He lifted Adrien’s arms and washed both of them. His eyes were fixed on Adrien’s face, the look of pleasure Adrien felt while he did this.

Adrien bit his lip, letting out soft moans of pleasure. It was different then sexual pleasure. It still felt fucking amazing, but in a much different way, it’s feeling of pleasure having it’s own ways of making him feel good. While obviously Adrien was only focussed on pleasing himself sexually right now, he kinda liked the idea of just doing things like this more often. 

Wayhem’s hands moved from Adrien’s arms down to his torso, rubbing the soap into Adrien’s skin. He loved the feeling of Adrien’s toned chest under his fingers. He tweaked Adrien’s nipple, earning a small moan. That made Wayhem smile, knowing he made Adrien feel pleasure. He poured more soap in his hand and then rubbed it down Adrien’s waist and reached his hand back to rub it into Adrien's ass and moaned softly at the feeling. Adrien tilted Wayhem's head up to kiss him again while the other boy continued washing his ass. 

Adrien felt Wayhem's hands slide back up washing his back and he could tell Wayhem was enjoying himself which made things even better. Their lips parted and Wayhem dropped to his knees. Rubbing the soap onto Adrien's legs. He purposely avoided Adrien's dick, wanting to save that for last. 

He had to admit he was surprised at how in shape Adrien was. Obviously he knew Adrien was fit, but didn't imagine this much. Adrien must work out a lot. 

After he finished with Adrien's feet he brought his hands back up and first washed Adrien's balls, earning quite the moan. Wayhem slowly wrapped his fingers around Adrien's dick and stroked it slowly. Adrien moaned and knew he wouldn't last long. 

Wayhem strokes him quickly and loved the moans escaping Adrien's lips. "Cum on me. Please," Wayhem pleaded and Adrien did. 

"That's, the quickest I've ever," Adrien panted out. Wayhem smiled with pride before pulling Adrien back under the water and watched the soap wash off Adrien's body and out of his hair. While this happened, Wayhem washed himself taking note of all the soap Adrien used so he could get his own of each. 

Once they were both rinsed off completely, they stepped out and dried themselves off quickly and walked into Adrien's room. Adrien opened a drawer and pulled out some fresh clothes for both of them. He handed Wayhem a bright pink thong and smirked at the flush on the other boys face. "I was ordering a bunch of new underwear and got that for fun," Adrien said and watched as Wayhem slowly pulled it on and looked at himself in a mirror and Adrien stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Wayhem. "Don't worry. You look hot," Adrien whispered and handed Wayhem the rest of the clothes, which consisted of just one of Adrien's normal shirts and a pair of jeans. 

Adrien dressed himself, this time wearing a tight pair of briefs he'd bought because they were slightly see through, the only thing really covered being his dick. He decided to go a little crazy and put on one of his normal black shirts that he'd had cropped in the summer and pulled his white jacket over it. He pulled on a tight pair of jeans that showed off his bulge and ass phenomenally and winked at himself in the mirror. 

"You look, wow," Wayhem whispered and Adrien smiled.

"Thanks," Adrien said and kissed Wayhem lightly. "You should get back to school. I'll be there soon. Gotta get him up," Adrien said and nodded towards Plagg. Wayhem kissed him again and Adrien pressed their bodies together before pulling apart and after a slap to Wayhem's ass, Adrien lead the boy out of his room. 

Adrien watched as Wayhem left before shutting the door. "Now to deal with you kitty," Adrien said and looked at Plagg.


	11. Plagg

Plagg woke up with ease, at least when Adrien put cheese in front of his face. "Come on kitty, it's just the two of us now," Adrien whispered and Plagg smiled at him.

"You look hot," Plagg said and Adrien flushed. "But you look much better without clothes on."

Plagg had his ears and tail again and Adrien smiled, petting the other boy with a smile. Plagg purred softly and Adrien pressed a soft kiss on Plagg's head. "I love you kitten," Adrien said and Plagg blushed. 

"More than Ladybug," Plagg said and for a moment Adrien said nothing. Then let out a soft laugh. 

"Of course I love you more than Ladybug," Adrien whispered and their lips met. 

"Good. I don't wanna be jealous," Plagg said and wrapped his arms around Adrien, head resting on Adrien's chest. Plagg's tail wagged frantically and Adrien chuckled softly. 

"As much as I want to stay like this, I have to go to school," Adrien said and Plagg let out a whine. 

"Why can't you just skip today," Plagg groaned and Adrien laughed softly. 

"I don't need my dad coming home early to scream at me do I," Adrien said and stood, pulling Plagg up with him. "And while I really wanted to leave you here, vibrator in your ass and unable to cum, I realize I can't leave without you," Adrien said and Plagg let out a sigh of relief before seeing Adrien's smirk. 

"Of course, you are still in trouble kitten, and you will still be punished, even if it's in a more public setting," Adrien said and Plagg looked at his feet. "But don't worry. I'm not cruel. I'll still make sure you get pleasure," Adrien said and walked to his closet. "If you're a good boy," Adrien added. 

"I don't need you to give me clothes," Plagg said and Adrien turned and saw Plagg was now wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black hoodie and a pair of sneakers. 

"I forget you're magic sometimes," Adrien said with a smile and walked back over to his bed and grabbed his bag and sent a quick text to Kim. "Now, I would normally just get a ride from my bodyguard, but seeing as he can't know you exist, I'll have to go as Chat Noir," Adrien said and got ready to transform. 

"Oh I forgot to mention, your suit might change a little depending on what I wear," Plagg said and Adrien shrugged. 

"Plagg, claws out."

… 

Adrien detransformed in an alley and Plagg looked tired. Adrien reached into his bag and handed Plagg a piece of camembert, which he ate happily. 

"So how do we explain me," Plagg asked. 

"You are a friend who is moving to Paris and I'm showing you the school," Adrien said simply and they began to walk towards the school. Then Adrien saw Kim standing to the side and motioning for Adrien to come over. Adrien ran over, Plagg not far behind. 

"This him," Kim asked and Adrien nodded. "Gotta admit Adrien, he's kinda fucking hot," Kim said and Plagg was as red as his ass had been. 

"I know he is," Adrien whispered. "Maybe later us three can have our own fun," Adrien said and both boys seemed to perk up at the idea. 

"Why not now," Kim said and Adrien chuckled softly. 

"My kitten needs to be punished first," Adrien said and Kim smirked. 

"Fine, but you know, you should just invite all of us guys to your place. I think we could all have a good time," Kim said and walked away, but not before smacking Adrien's ass. 

"Follow me kitty," Adrien said and Plagg did as Adrien said. They went to the bathroom. "Pants off," Adrien said and they disappeared in an instant. Adrien poured a generous amount of lube on the toy before pushing it into Plagg who let out a soft moan. 

"What is that," Plagg whispered and Adrien smirked softly. 

"A butt plug," Adrien said and then pressed the first button on the remote he was holding and Plagg moaned softly. "That vibrates," Adrien said as if it were nothing. 

"I'm gonna," Plagg started to say. 

"And I order that you can't cum," Adrien said and Plagg whimpered.

"Adrien please," Plagg said and Adrien switched it to the second level. "Fuck," Plagg groaned out and Adrien smiled softly. 

"Don't worry. I'll let you cum soon, but first I want to watch you squirm. Now let's get to class," Adrien said and Plagg followed, moaning softly at the feeling. "Also I'd try not to moan to much. Wouldn't want to get us in trouble. I might just forget to let you cum if we do," Adrien said and Plagg whimpered again. Adrien turned and cupped Plagg's cheek. 'I know this probably sucks, but I promise you'll be rewarded if you just do this," Adrien said and Plagg nodded softly and Adrien kissed him softly. "I love you," Adrien whispered. 

"I love you too Adrien," Plagg replied. 

… 

Plagg shifted in his seat and Adrien just watched with a smile. He'd turned the vibration up by three, halfway to max. Plagg had almost got them caught when he done that. He barely repressed the moan.

Adrien could see the bulge in Plagg's pants and it matched his. The teacher was sitting at his desk, grading papers and paid no attention. Adrien undid his jeans and Plagg looked over and knew what Adrien wanted. 

Plagg's fingers wrapped around Adrien's dick lightly and slowly began to stroke. Adrien turned up the vibration and Plagg covered his mouth with one hand, while using the other to continue stroking Adrien. 

"I wish I could take a picture of this," Adrien whispered. 

"I could use m-magic and make it so your p-phone c-could," Plagg stuttered and Adrien reached down to pull his phone out. Plagg seemed to concentrate for a moment before Adrien's phone glowed before the home button was replaced with a cat paw. "It can only t-take pictures of m-me," Plagg said, and Adrien snapped a picture. He sent it to Kim, feeling that the other boy would quite enjoy this. 

Adrien turned it up two more and Plagg jumped and although he was covering his mouth, a small noise escaped. "When you make me cum, I'll let you," Adrien said simply and Plagg looked around quickly before he leaned over and wrapped his lips around Adrien's dick. He pressed his tongue into the slit which made Adrien moan quietly. Nobody seemed to hear so Plagg kept going. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to swallow , causing Adrien to buck his hips and Plagg gagged, but didn't pull away. 

Adrien upped the vibration to ten and he could hear the pained moan around his dick, which made it feel even better. Plagg could feel Adrien's body tense and he prepared himself. He got to the base and Adrien came, filling Plagg's mouth, who swallowed it down completely, thanks to his swallowing of cheese for making it so he could take so much. 

Adrien held Plagg there for a few minutes, feeling the breathes coming out of Plagg's nose on his skin, before slowly pulling Plagg off, cum on his lips. Adrien took another picture, just loving the idea that he finally could. He'd always wished he could get a good picture of Plagg, even when he was a kwami. He looked so cute sometimes when he was sleeping. 

"Pants off," Adrien said and Plagg didn't hesitate. "The moment my lips are around your dick, you can cum," Adrien whispered and pulled down the green jockstrap that was magically back and stroked Plagg for a minute. He could feel the vibration and felt slightly bad for Plagg. This must have been torture. Adrien however, had found it hot. Adrien recorded himself as he went down on Plagg taking advantage much as he could and Plagg had to bite his arm to stop himself from screaming out. 

Adrien wanted to swallow as much as he could, but couldn't do quite as good as Plagg and pulled off cum covering his face and, not to his knowledge, in his hair. 

Plagg was panting and Adrien finally turned off the vibration. There lips met, Plagg tasting his own cum. Plagg made his pants reappear and Adrien pulled his back on. They were both still hard and then Adrien caught Max's gaze, who was smirking slightly. 

"I have an idea," Adrien whispered and Plagg turned towards him. "I could see your eyes when you looked at Kim. I can tell you liked the idea of just him and you," Adrien said and Plagg flushed a bright pink. "Don't worry. Anyone would feel the same. See, Max over there is giving me quite the look and I would like to see what he wants and I assume he would rather not have company. While I do plan on getting with both you and Kim, I think you two could have a good time together. All I request is you record the entire thing, because quite honestly, I'd also love to see that," Adrien said and Plagg kissed him again. 

"I'll text Kim in a minute and tell him. Just make sure my phone is at a good angle."


	12. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been awhile. I've been working on this chapter for like, two weeks and it's not even that good. (At least I'm not completely satisfied, but I never am so...)
> 
> I'm not completely certain what next chapter will be. I don't know if it's going to be the Kim and Plagg or if Adrien will watch that later. You know after a certain SOMEONE makes an appearance. You know who I'm talking about. I think.................

Adrien watched as Plagg left the classroom, heading to the bathrooms. Adrien was sure the boys would have a good time together. Now for his own fun. He found Max waiting outside the classroom. 

"Follow me Adrien," Max said simply and walked towards the lockers. They entered and as the door shut behind them, Max said," Markov, seal the doors. I would hate to be interrupted."

"Of course Max," Markov said and Adrien heard the doors click and gave them a push to test and they don't budge. 

"This would have been useful earlier," Adrien said with a small chuckle, thinking back to his time with Kim and shivered when he remembered Marinette stole his clothes. That was so awkward to think about. She was still his friend, but she's just a friend. 

"Kim told me about what you did," Max said, shaking Adrien out of his trance. Adrien flushed a deep red and looked away. "I'll admit, I'm quite jealous you beat me to it," Max said and Adrien turned quickly. Was it possible that Max liked Kim? I mean, a lot of people liked Kim, but Adrien always thought Max liked Alix or perhaps nobody. 

"I didn't know," I say and he smiles. 

"Don't worry. I have the perfect way for you to repay that debt," Max said and then crashed his lips onto Adrien's. The kiss was sloppy and Adrien felt kinda drunk. Today had been a lot and honestly, he really fucking liked this. 

Max pulled off Adrien's jacket and his fingers lightly ran over the exposed skin from the crop top. Adrien began to push Max down to his knees,but Max smirked before slamming Adrien against his locker. 

"Now Markov," Max said calmly and suddenly Adrien felt his hands get pinned to the locker and saw that two metal cuffs were around his wrist. 

"I bet you felt pretty dominant and were certain I would just be another boy who would submit. Perhaps you would have been correct if you hadn't seemed kinda cocky," Max said and Adrien felt his hands palming at the bulge in Adrien's jeans. 

"Max please," Adrien begged. He needed to cum. This later half of the day was always the hardest. 

"It's quite a surprise you have been able to cum so many times today," Max said, pulling his hand away and Adrien let out a whimper. Max walked away for a second."It's almost like," Max turned to smirk at Adrien. "Like magic," Adrien's eyes went wide before feeling Max's lips on his again. "Almost like what happens a few days after I become Pegasus," Max whispered. 

"How'd you figure it out," Adrien said, feeling Max suddenly squeeze his bulge. 

"Please. It wasn't that hard once I learned the signs and how it worked. Besides, you were both so fucking hot," Max said and planted soft kisses on Adrien's neck. "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone. For your safety," Max said and Adrien was going to thank him, but another squeeze of his erection made Adrien go weak. If he hadn't been cuffed, he surely would've fallen. 

Max smirked and pulled away from Adrien who hung helplessly, staring at the other boy, who reached into his bag. He pulled out two small things Adrien couldn't see. Adrien watched as Max pulled his shirt up and Adrien felt something get placed on his nipples. He looked down to see two nipple clamps and looked back up at Max confused. 

"Power on the clamps Markov," Max said and then Adrien moaned out loudly as he felt the clamps begin to vibrate. 

"M-max," Adrien moaned out and Max chuckled. 

“A part of me would love to leave you here. Wishing to be touched by any hand. Hell, maybe invite Marinette in,” Max said and Adrien shot him a glare and Max smirked. It was weird to see the boy acting like this. 

Max pulled Adrien’s pants and underwear down to his ankles and pressed a single finger at Adrien’s entrance. It slipped in with ease and Max chuckled. He found Adrien’s prostate with seeming ease and continued thrusting in the single digit against it and could hear Adrien’s whines. “Max. I need more. Please just fuck me damn it,” Adrien cried out. 

“I calculate that there is a 100% chance of that happening, but why shall I do it now,” Max asked and Adrien cried out as he could feel the vibration on the clamps increase and Max inserted two more fingers.

“Please Max. I need you to fuck me,” Adrien cried out again and Max sighed with a small smirk on his lips.

“Very well Adrien,” Max said. “Markov. Loosen the cuffs enough so that Adrien can turn around,” Max ordered and the small robot did as told. 

Adrien didn't even attempt to remove his hands and just did as expected and turned, sticking his ass out. Max chuckled and Adrien heard the sound of a zipper and bit his lip. He had really been expecting to top Max. He just figured Max was a bottom. 

Adrien felt Max push in slowly. Agonizingly slow. Adrien pushed himself back as much as he could as fast as he could. "An impatient boy aren't you," Max said with a small chuckle. 

"You don't know how painful it is," Adrien whimpered out. "Even if you've dealt with it, trust me, it's much harder after all this time."

Max didn't say anything and began roughly thrusting into Adrien. Adrien's dick was leaking precum and Max scooped some onto his finger and shoved them into Adrien's mouth. Adrien gagged on his fingers,but let out a soft moan. Max's thrust began to speed up and Adrien cried out loudly. He couldn't cum though and it sucked. He wasn't sure why. He felt it, but it's like something was holding it back. 

He rested his head against the locker and panted softly. Max turned Adrien’s head so their lips could meet. Max had really soft lips. Adrien really liked how they felt on his own. 

“Max. Please touch me,” Adrien said as they parted for air. “I need it,” Adrien begged and Max chuckled, but obliged. His fingers wrapped around Adrien’s dick and stroked slowly. It didn’t take much before Adrien came with a loud cry. He went limp for a moment and if Max didn’t have a hand on his hip he was sure he would’ve almost completely collapsed, only hanging from the cuffs. 

Max continued to fuck him for a few more minutes before cumming inside Adrien with his own cry of pleasure. They stayed like this for a minute, both of them, sweating and panting loudly. Max pulled out and looked Adrien up and down for a moment before pulling his clothes on again. “Markov, help clean Adrien up,” Max ordered. 

“Right away Max,” Markov said and flew over and began to clean Adrien’s chest and dick of the cum, which Adrien has to say, was one of the weirdest things to happen to him today, which was hard to say. I mean his kwami became human. 

“Uncuff him,” Max said and Adrien heard the cuffs click and saw that they went back into the locker. Adrien pulled his clothes back on and walked over to Max and pulled him close to him by the waist, lips meeting for a soft kiss. They pulled away and Adrien smiled. 

“Thank you for this unforgettable experience,” Adrien said and Max laughed softly.

“You are quite welcome. Now if I am correct, which I always am, Kim and that boy should be done by now. I figure we should go find them,” Max says and Markov unlocks the door as they approach. Adrien slings his arm around Max’s shoulder as they head towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I let Max know Adrien's identity cause I can. Plus like, Max is supposed to be like really fucking smart and it isn't that difficult to figure out. 
> 
> And yes. Max topped cause, I can.


	13. Kim, Plagg, Wayhem and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. These are going to be fun and also really fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look there are gonna be multiple parts. It might be two or it could be twenty. Okay. Probably not twenty. Like five max but that depends on how far ik willing to go with all this..........

Adrien found Plagg and Kim walking towards them. “You got a message from Wayhem,” Plagg says and hands Adrien his phone with a wink. “I didn’t open it and I stopped this big guy from doing it,” Plagg said and slapped Kim on the back and Kim laughed softly. Max waved and ran off to class. The boys watched as he left and then they turned back to each other, Plagg’s arm resting on Kim’s shoulder. 

“Well I see you two got along,” Adrien said and unlocked his phone. He opened the message and read it a couple of times. “He’s back already,” Adrien whispered under his breath.

“Who,” Kim asked and Adrien let out a soft sigh of annoyance.

“Felix,” Adrien said and the other two boys stared at him for a moment.

“You mean the cousin who pretended to be you,” Plagg asked and Adrien nodded. 

“And according to Wayhem, he still hasn’t learned his lesson,” Adrien said and looked at the boys. “We’ll see you later Kim. I have to go and handle this,” Adrien said and turned, then smiled devilishly. “Actually, maybe you should come with us.”

…

The walk to Adrien’s house definitely didn’t feel as long as he figured it would. I mean how could it be when he was walking with Kim and Plagg. They both had a somewhat similar sense of humor and they really liked to admire Adrien from behind. 

Adrien snuck them in pretty easily. He had learned the entire house and every camera location by now. They got into Adrien’s room and found Wayhem standing in front of Adrien’s bathroom door. “Where’s Felix,” Adrien asks and Wayhem nods towards the door. 

“I figured out it wasn’t you pretty quickly. While I know you can be dominant, you are never that rude,” Wayhem said. “So I convinced him that I’d meet him in the shower and then locked him inside,” Wayhem smiled proudly. 

“Good job,” Adrien said and pulled Wayhem into a soft kiss. When they pulled away, Adrien caressed Wayhem’s cheek. “You’re a good boy,” Adrien whispered and then looked back at the bathroom door. 

“I wonder why he wanted to do anything anyways. I mean, it just took until recently for him not to be a homophobic ass hat. He’s still such a fucking asshole though,” Adrien said and the boys alll stared at him. 

“You rarely say things like that about anybody,” Plagg said and Adrien sighed.

“He’s just pissed me off to another level,” Adrien whispered and sighed.

“Open the door,” Adrien ordered and Wayhem pulled it open. Adrien stepped in and saw Felix standing in a corner. 

“Gotta say, I’m surprised that you’re into dudes. Considering your huge thing for Ladybug after all,” Felix said and seems unconcerned with how pissed off Adrien was.

“Why did you try and trick Wayhem anyways? What did you want from him,” Adrien asks and now had Felix pinned into that corner so that he couldn’t escape. 

“I wanted to see if he’d really believe it. Maybe get some quick head, then get him the fuck out of here,” Felix said as if it was nothing. 

“God I don’t know what I like better. You being fake as fuck or just your real bastard self,” Adrien whispered under his breath then he glared deeply at his cousin. He grabbed the front of Felix’s shirt and pulled him into his room and tossed him on the bed. “Kim keep him down,” Adrien ordered and Kim pinned Felix to the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Felix yelled, but Adrien ignored him.Felix tried to kick at Adrien and Adrien let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Plagg, keep his legs down,” Adrien said and Plagg casually sat on Felix’s legs. Adrien reached around to pull of Felix’s belt and then unbuttoned his pants to pull them down. Felix wore a pair of loose white boxers.

“I swear to God you better let me go,” Felix yelled and Adrien’s hand came down hard on Adrien’s ass and Felix screamed out in pain.

“Shut the fuck up,” Adrien snapped. “After all the shit you’ve done to all of us, why the fuck should I give a flying fuck about what you say or want,” Adrien was angry. He hadn’t been this angry at anyone in awhile and he understood that Felix had had a rough year, but so had Adrien. Nobody should act like this much of an ass and Adrien was specifically angry about how Felix had hurt his friend and come the fuck on. He had planned to use Wayhem and if Wayhem wasn’t so smart, he could’ve been hurt thinking that Adrien had just used him. Wayhem didn’t deserve that and neither did Adrien and Adrien was done dealing with his cousins bullshit.

Adrien pulled down Felix’s boxers and Plagg stood to help pull off Felix’s pants and boxers completely. Felix began to squirm underneath them and Adrien’s hand came down on his ass again. “Just quit it Felix,” Adrien said, clearly annoyed. Adrien took Felix’s belt and began striking his ass as hard as he could. He felt guilty. Of course he did, but he was tired of Felix’s bullshit. Each strike earned a loud cry of pain from Felix who continued squirm until Adrien struck his back also. Felix had years streak in down his cheeks and was practically a sobbing mess when Adrien struck his ass for the last time. 

Adrien leaned over to kiss Wayhem softly and then bent down to whisper in Felix’s ear. “I’d relax for what I have planned next. It’ll hurt more if you don’t."


	14. Kim, Plagg, Wayhem and Felix Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Felix :D. I needed this.

“We’ll be back in a moment,” Adrien said and pulled Plagg into his bathroom. The other boys were confused, but neither Wayhem and Kim made sure Felix couldn’t get away. 

“I know you love having alone time thing with me, but doesn’t this ruin that fun mood we were just having,” Plagg said and Adrien chuckled and pressed a kiss on Plagg’s nose.

“I need a few toys that I don’t have kitten,” Adrien whispered and Plagg looked confused. Adrien chuckled softly. “Plagg, you have the ability to put anything on your body that you or I want,” Adrien said and Plagg’s eyes went wide. 

“Please be gentle about what you choose,” Plagg whimpered and Adrien kissed him before smirking.

“I can’t promise anything Plagg,” Adrien whispered and kissed down Plagg’s chest slowly.

…

When they return to Adrien’s room, Adrien has a few things in his hands and he quickly hides them before the other boys can see them. It’s clear that Plagg is in a little pain, but he has a stupid grin on his face. 

Adrien climbs onto Felix so he’s straddling him. “Now are you going to be a good boy for us, or are you going to make me be the bad guy,” Adrien whispered and Felix spat at him. Adrien chuckled, slightly annoyed. “I figured you would be like this, but the spitting crossed a line. I guess I’ll just have to be even crueler than I planned,” Adrien growled and there was a flash of pure terror on Felix’s face before he tried to put on his typical cocky smirk. 

“Kitten, give me the gag,” Adrien said and Plagg gladly grabbed it and lightly tossed it to Adrien. The ball was green and the strap was black. Most things Adrien had Plagg create were black and green obviously due to him being the black cat kwami. That’s just how it works apparently. He tried to force the gag into Felix’s mouth but he fought back. Adrien roughly squeezed his dick and Felix cried out in pain and Adrien slipped the ball in and then strapped it tightly around his head. “Handcuffs,” Adrien said and Plagg handcuffs Felix to Adrien’s bed, handcuffing one hand, putting around a part of his bed frame and then cuffed the other hand. Felix tried for a moment to escape, but obviously couldn’t. He tried to yell and scream and this made Adrien laugh. 

“Felix you need to just fucking quit it honestly. This is happening because you need to learn a lesson and because you deserve this,” Adrien hisses and Felix visually flinches. 

“Kim will you be so kind and strip my cousin completely,” Adrien says and Kim grins widely. His hands slide down Felix’s body as he pulls off and tears the remaining clothes off Felix’s body. 

“You’re definitely a pretty boy. I’ll give you that,” Kim says, admiring the boy. 

“You can play with him if you want, but I’m the first one who get to fuck him,” Adrien said and the other boys all stare. 

“Adrien you are acting much more dominant than I ever would imagine and it is extremely hot,” Plagg whispered and Adrien laughed. 

“I think you know how dominant I can be kitten,” Adrien whispered and his hands slid down Plagg’s waist and rested on his ass and squeezed it roughly, their lips meeting. They fell back on the bed, making out as Kim roughly bit at Felix’s chest, marking him in every place he could. Felix cried out in the gag, hating the fact that he fucking enjoyed it. He wasn’t gay. No fucking way.

Wayhem slid over and ran his fingers under Adrien’s shirt, caressing his toned chest. Adrien pulled away from Plagg and kissed Wayhem. His fingers tangled in Wayhem’s hair and he tugged lightly, earning a soft moan. Adrien smirked and then pulled away and then Plagg roughly kissed Wayhem who moaned loudly and Plagg slid his hands into Wayhem’s jeans and Adrien found this sight extremely hot. 

He looked over at Kim and Felix and watched as Kim continued to kiss down Felix’s body. His lips very lightly brushed over Felix’s semi-hard dick and earned a muffled cry, but then kissed down his legs. “You’ve got a pretty body for being such an asshole,” Kim whispered between kisses. Felix squirmed slightly until Kim’s tongue lightly grazed over his tip again and he moaned into the gag. “I can make you feel good, but you have to stop being such an asshole,” Kim grunted.

“I don’t object to you making him feel good, but,” Adrien grabbed something from the drawer and forced it onto Felix’s dick. “I won’t let you cum until you prove that you can be a good bitch,” Adrien hissed out and Felix stared in horror at the cage that now encased his dick. “If you behave for all of us, I’ll take it off, but if you don’t, I’ll make sure you never get to bust a nut again, because I’m the only one who can get it off,” Adrien’s voice was sweet and cruel at the same time. “Do you understand?” The question hung in the air for a moment before Felix nodded softly. “Good. Kim, would you mind prepping him for me,” Adrien asked and Kim smiled.

“I mean I was planning on it anyways so I definitely wouldn’t mind,” Kim said lifted Felix’s legs into the air. His tongue slowly dragged across Felix’s hole and Felix, wished he didn’t enjoy it. He wanted to hate everything that was happening, but Kim knew what the fuck he was doing. He still wasn’t gay, but he might as well enjoy this if he has too, even though this cage is the fucking worst. 

Adrien kissed down Plagg’s back slowly, occasionally nipping at the skin and earning a soft mewl out of his Kwami. He kissed his way back up and as he did this, slipped a single finger into Plagg who groaned out softly at the feeling. Adrien prepped him how he would normally and not as if they’d already done this a few hours ago and if he’d had Plagg make some toys appear in his ass, which he felt a little guilty about because it definitely hadn’t been easy for Plagg to do. 

Kim had about four fingers inside Felix at this point and whistled softly to get Adrien’s attention. “He’s all prepped for you,” Kim said and slapped Felix’s ass hard, earning a muffled cry of pain. 

Adrien moved over toward Felix and stripped completely, holding his throbbing cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. “Wayhem, Plagg’s prepped if you’d like to try being a top for once,” Adrien said and Wayhem scoffed for a moment, but then positioned himself at Plagg’s entrance and pushed in slowly. They both moaned loudly and Adrien couldn’t help but stare. He turned back to Felix and smirked softly as he slammed in. Felix cried out into the gag and Adrien had the decency to let Felix adjust slightly. He gave him about thirty seconds before he began to thrust and Felix was moaning loudly. “God your tight,” Adrien panted out. 

Kim had stripped completely and pulled the gag out of Felix’s mouth and pushed the tip of his dick into Felix’s mouth. “Be a good bitch and suck and watch the teeth,” Kim ordered and began to thrust in and out of Felix’s mouth. 

Adrien began speeding up his thrust and he could hear Felix’s muffled moans around Kim’s dick which only made Kim moan louder at the feeling. Kim pushed his dick completely into Felix’s mouth and Felix gagged and Kim pulled out and gave Felix a second to breathe before shoving his dick back into Felix’s mouth. His thrust were rapid, his balls slapping Felix’s chin and Adrien matched his thrust, almost perfectly. 

Wayhem was going slow, which Plagg didn’t mind. He enjoyed the feeling. Plagg pressed their lips together, tongues battling for dominance, but Plagg won in the end. His tongue explored Wayhem’s mouth as they both moaned into the kiss. 

“Adrien, think I can get a turn with his ass,” Kim asked. 

“I mean you could just join me,” Adrien suggested and Felix’s eyes were wide. Kim forced the gag back into Felix’s mouth before getting under Felix and while it took quite a bit of work, he eventually pushed into Felix who cried loudly in pain. Kim kissed Felix’s back as he pushed further in. They both began thrusting, eventually finding a rhythm that worked well.

Adrien pulled the gag off and forced their lips together. It was wrong. I mean it was extremely fucked up, but he didn’t give a flying fuck at this point. He was already balls deep inside his cousin so he was going to kiss him. He’d deal with the guilt for all of this later. Felix was resistant for a long time, but eventually gave in. Adrien’s lips just felt good. He couldn’t explain it. He was getting fucked anyways. He didn’t really think there was a point in fighting this any longer. It felt good and he wanted to cum so badly. 

Plagg was riding Wayhem now, going at his own rapid pace which was driving Wayhem crazy. He was close. He bent as much as he could and could take the tip of Plagg’s dick into his mouth. “Oh shit,” Plagg cried out and shot his load down Wayhem’s throat, who swallowed it all. Wayhem grabbed Plagg’s hips and began meeting Plagg’s thrust down with a rough thrust into him. Wayhem came with a loud cry and Plagg road him until he was sure that he’d finished.

When Kim came, he bit down hard into Felix’s shoulder, earning a cry or pain and pleasure. Adrien feeling Kim fill Felix’s ass with his cum made Adrien shoot his load and they both slowly pulled out and Adrien quickly pushed a plug into Felix’s ass and smirked as he kissed up his cousin’s chest slowly. “Adrien please take off this fucking cage,” Felix cried out and Adrien began to nip at Felix’s ear.

“I will,” Adrien started and could see the joy in Felix’s eyes. “After school. After all, us four should really get back. We’ll already be in trouble for ditching a period,” Adrien stood and Felix was visibly angry. 

“But you said,” he started to yell, but Adrien put the gag on. 

“That I’d take it off if you behaved. Now be a good boy and wait for me to return and this time, maybe I’ll bring more friends to fill your ass and then I’ll take the cage off, and if you’re a good boy for this whole time, maybe I’ll let someone ride you,” Adrien said and began to get dressed. “Kitten could you put a virator inside my cousin. I think he deserves a little extra punishment for being snappy with me,” Adrien says and Plagg smirked and pulled one out and pushed it into Felix’s ass. “I’ll have a camera watching you while I’m gone, but don’t worry. It will only be for a few hours,” Adrien said and saw that the other boys were all dressed. 

They all left and Adrien tossed his arms around Plagg and Kim’s shoulder and Wayhem had his arm around Plagg’s waist as they headed back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been so long, but my life has been really fucked up lately, but it was amazing to sit down and just right this... as fucked up as it was. I'll try and get back into it, but like I said, things suck right now so it's taking a lot for me to even try and right. 
> 
> I'm not certain what next chapter will be, but I'm thinking maybe some Nino? I don't know. I also want some more Luka, but I'm not sure if he even goes to their school honestly so probably not just yet, but who knows. I just love Luka a lot.


	15. Nino #2

Once arriving at school, the boys separated. Plagg had to actually register for classes and thankfully magic can make fake legal papers that seem perfectly real and legit and probably would somehow be valid if looked into. Kim and Wayhem headed off to their classes and Adrien met up with Nino. “Do I have to ask what you four where doing,” he asks and Adrien chuckles.

“No. I think you know. Well at least the basics. I don’t think you could imagine exactly what happened,” Adrien said and Nino raised an eyebrow. 

“I think you’ll have to fill me in then Adrien,” he said and lightly grabbed Adrien’s jaw. “And maybe we could go a little further then we did earlier,” Nino says and Adrien looks around quickly. 

“But what about Alya,” Adrien asks and Nino laughs lightly. 

“Let’s say our relationship is a little more complicated than you might think. We made an agreement. There was one person we could get with and the other wouldn’t get angry about it. I know it may seem crazy, but we both decided that we were teenagers and we wanted to explore a little,” Nino explains. 

“So I’m the person you chose I’m guessing. Who’d she pick,” Adrien asked and Nino chuckled. 

“You may not believe it, but she chose Chloe,” Nino said and Adrien stared in shock. “ I don’t know why either dude, but she did,” Nino says with a shrug.

“So, uhm, has she,'' Adrien asks and Nino just laughs and pulls Adrien behind the stairs and presses their lips together. 

“So tell me all about what you four were doing,” Nino whispers and begins to kiss at Adrien’s neck. He nips occasionally and ears soft moans from Adrien, that he has to try and muffle. 

“So, uhm Wayhem was at my house and Felix showed up to pretend to be me,” Adrien moaned and covered his mouth quickly. “Should we be doing this here,” Adrien asked quickly and Nino smirked. 

“Please dude. This is nothing,” Nino said and Adrien just thought for a second about what that might imply that his best friend had done.

“So Kim, my kitten and I all went to my place and handled Felix,” Adrien said and shivered as he felt Nino’s hands slide up his shirt.

“Did you fuck him,” Nino asked and began playing with Adrien’s nipples while continuing to mark his neck.

“Yeah. Spanked him before that and then left him with a vibrator in his ass, handcuffed to my bed,” Adrien panted out and Nino pulled off Adrien’s shirt. 

“Dude you’re fucking buff,” Nino whispers and drops to his knees. Adrien wanted to mention the fact that being Chat Noir did that to him, but unlike the fact that Adrien knew that Nino was Carapace (although Ladybug said that now they would only be used on very rare occasions since it was dangerous to let them use them now) Nino could never know that Adrien was Chat Noir. Well at least not for a while. He was sure one day it would be safe enough to show him. Max apparently knew and according to Ladybug, Bunnix knew though so technically what would be the harm, but Adrien wasn’t going too. Ladybug had a point that their identities needed to be kept very secret and that the few people who knew already were dangerous. Why was he even thinking about this?

Nino kissed at Adrien’s chest and slowly dragged his tongue up Adrien’s torso. He kissed at Adrien’s neck and sucked on Adrien’s jaw. Once he was satisfied with the mark he was making, he connected his lips with Adrien’s. He roughly grabbed a fistful of Adrien’s hair and tugged as hard as he could, earning a loud moan. Adrien pulled off Nino’s hat so he could take off his shirt and then lazily placed Nino’s hat back on, knowing his friend hated having it off. 

Adrien slid his hands down his best friend’s back and dipped into his jeans to grab his ass. “Have you ever been fucked,” Adrien whispered and Nino shook his head. “Well I’m glad to be your first time then,” Adrien said and pressed Nino against the wall. 

“And who said you were in charge here,” Nino asks, but he was absolutely fine with the concept of Adrien fucking him. He just didn’t want to make it too easy for him. 

“We both know you want it,” Adrien said and then realized how fucked up that sounded. “Well at least if you really want it. Obviously if you aren’t okay with it then we don’t have to do it,” Adrien said quickly.

Nino laughed softly and cupped Adrien’s cheek. “You are such a damn good person Adrien,” Nino said and kissed his best friend again. “And yes. I do want you to fuck me,” Nino whispered.

“Okay. That’s good cause I really wanted too,” Adrien whispered. Adrien’s mind drifted for a moment and thought about if Plagg had been a virgin before getting with Adrien. Adrien knew that Plagg had had other owner’s so did he end up getting with them? He didn’t know why he thought about that right now, but now he really wanted to know. He’d have to see about that later. 

Nino unbuttoned Adrien’s jeans and slowly pulled them down. Nino whistled when he saw Adrien’s briefs. “I would definitely love a poster of you in just those on my wall,” Nino whispers and Adrien smiles. 

“All you have to do is ask,” Adrien says and Nino squeezes Adrien’s bulge lightly and Adrien let out a soft moan. Adrien quickly pulled off Nino’s belt and then undid his jeans. As he pulled off Nino’s jeans, he got to see a better look at Nino’s boxers and saw the green cat paw print that had become very familiar to him. 

“Chat Noir boxers huh,” Adrien asks and Nino flushes. 

“Shut up. He’s hot and we both know it,” Nino said quickly and Adrien took note of that. Maybe he should visit Nino as Chat sometime. Probably not today though. He figured his day was already going to be full enough, but maybe he’d get a chance. 

“Maybe I just wanted a picture of you in just those later in return for the poster,” Adrien said and Nino rolls his eyes and kisses Adrien again. They each pull the others underwear down and stroke each other slowly. Nino pulls away and begins to kiss back down Adrien’s body. His lips are soft and almost tickle. Nino takes Adrien into his hand again and strokes him slowly. He’s never done this before so he’ll admit to being a little frightened, especially since Adrien was so big.

He took the tip into his mouth and just focused on that for a second and Adrien seemed to enjoy that. Nino began to slowly go a little further down, but took his time, not wanting to make himself gag. Adrien suddenly gasped in pain and Nino pulled off quickly. “Just be careful with your teeth,” Adrien said with a small laugh and Nino flushed and apologized quickly. “It’s fine dude. I know it’s your first time,” Adrien said and Nino nodded and quickly went back to work, making sure that he didn’t mess up again. 

Adrien grabbed the back of Nino’s head and lightly began to push his friend further onto his dick. He didn’t want to overload Nino, but he did want to speed things up just a little. Nino gagged lightly and pulled off Adrien to cough for a second, trying to keep as quiet as he could. He stroked Adrien slowly before taking him back in his mouth. His mouth was stretched and he could already tell that his jaw would be sore later. It was actually hurting already, but he was determined.

Adrien moaned softly and began thrusting again. Nino gagged again, but Adrien didn’t stop. Nino dug his fingers into Adrien’s legs earning a gasp of pain from Adrien. Adrien pulled out of Nino’s mouth and pulled him up to press their lips together.

When they part, Adrien flips Nino around so Nino’s ass is facing towards him. He quickly lubricates three fingers with saliva before gently pushing one into NIno who lets out a grunt of discomfort. “I know it feels weird, but trust me. Taking a dick without prep is painful as fuck,” Adrien whispers and Nino nods softly. 

Adrien takes his time, thrusting his finger slowly. Nino took a few shaky breaths. It was definitely a weird feeling. Adren slowly pressed in a second finger and Nino gasped softly. Adrien began thrusting his fingers again, this time with more speed. Adrien began to move his fingers around, beginning to scissor slowly. He didn’t want to hurt Nino, well more then he inevitably would have to. Suddenly Nino let out a loud and long moan. 

“What was that,” someone says and Adrien and Nino look at each other. Adrien places his other hand over Nino’s mouth and presses his mouth against Nino’s shoulder, kissing lightly at the skin. He continues to move his fingers slowly, pressing against where he was assuming was Nino’s prostate considering the moan he’d earned before. Nino moaned into Adrien’s hand and Adrien pushed the third finger in and Nino gasped loudly. 

“I think you’re just hearing things. We better get to class,” someone else says and there are quick footsteps climbing up the stairs. Adrien uncovered Nino’s mouth once the footsteps above them stopped. 

Nino began moaning again as he sped his fingers up until he was sure that Nino had been opened up enough. He slowly pulled them out and leaned forward to nibble on Nino’s earlobe. “Are you ready,” Adrien whispered and Nino nodded softly.

Adrien began to stroke himself slowly as he lined himself up. He bit down on Nino’s shoulder as he pushed in and Nino let out a long groan. 

“Fuck,” Nino whispered as Adrien continued to push in slowly. 

“It’ll be okay. I know it hurts, but I’ll make sure you feel good,” Adrien whispered, placing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. It took a long while before he had buried himself completely inside of Nino. They were both panting softly. 

Adrien waited a moment before beginning to thrust. He was careful not to go too fast or hard, his thrust being used just to help Nino get used to the feeling. Nino’s hands balled into fist as he looked back at Adrien. Adrien smiled softly at him and then began to gradually speed up his thrust. 

His hands slid up and down Nino’s waist, trying to comfort him. He reached one hand down to stroke his best friend slowly. Adrien began to thrust at a much faster rate. “Just tell me if it’s too much,” Adrien whispers. He begins to thrust harder, stroking Nino at the same time, although it proved to be a little difficult. 

Adrien eventually quit stroking and pressed on Nino’s back and he ended up pushing Nino down so his ass was further back. His hand went back to Nino’s hips and began to thrust quicker. “Adrien could you please just slow down a bit,” Nino whispered and Adrien did as asked, as difficult as it was. 

Nino took a shaky breath as he continued to adjust to the new feeling. He let out a loud and long moan as Adrien struck his prostate. Adrien made sure to reposition so he’d hit there everything. “Adrien I need you to go faster. I need you to hit there more,” Nino said and began to stroke himself. Adrien sighed in relief for a moment and then began to thrust fast and hard. 

Both of them were moaning loud now. Adrien leaned down to bite down on Nino’s shoulder. “Fuck Adrien,” Nino moaned out, stroking himself quicker. 

“God you’re tight,” Adrien moaned out. Adrien pulled out and sat on the ground. Nino quickly sat himself onto Adrien’s dick and pushed himself down. Their lips met once Nino was all the way down and when they parted, Nino began to bounce on Adrien’s dick and Adrien met Nino halfway. 

They knew that they were at serious risk of getting caught. I mean they weren’t exactly hidden and if someone just looked around the stairs it's not like it would be hard to figure out what was happening, but that added to the thrill of what they were doing. 

Nino grabbed Adrien’s shoulder. As he continued to ride Adrien, he felt his release approaching. He pressed his lips to Adrien’s again and used one hand to stroke himself quickly and with a loud moan he came onto Adrien’s chest and began to slow himself down. Adrien laid him on his back and began to thrust quick and hard until he also got his own release. They stayed like that for a moment. Adrien pulled out slowly and pulled Nino into his lap and pressed their lips together again. Adrien’s hand ran down Nino’s neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies were pressed tightly together for a long time before they parted. 

It was a weird feeling between them. It wasn’t romantic exactly, but it was something different then just friends. Maybe that was just the adrenaline from what they’d just done. Definitely would change their friendship after this. They kissed once more before they got dressed. They heard the bell ring and Nino pressed Adrien against the wall and kissed him again. Adrien slid his hand down Nino’s back and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together and Nino’s hands grabbed Adrien’s ass. 

“Maybe we could do this again, but next time I top,” Nino whispered and Adrien nodded and kissed his best friend one final time. Their lips parted and then they walked out and were met with Alya standing with her phone pointed at them. 

“Gotta say, I never really thought it would happen when we made that deal Nino, but you proved me wrong,” she says and shoves her phone in her pocket. “And you two are lucky that I convinced Marinette to keep walking or she would have seen you two,” Alya says. “Although you did tell her that you were more into guys and I’d be angry at you if it had destroyed her like I expected, but I think she’s switching targets,” Alya says and by her wording Adrien began to wonder if Marinette might try getting with…

“Well we should probably move before people possibly realize that you two were alone behind the stairs together,” Alya says and walks over to take Nino’s hand. 

“See you dude,” Nino says with a wink and Adrien smiles at him before turning to head to the bathroom, to fix his hair. Then he saw him and pondered for a moment. He knew that Luka liked guys now so maybe he could get with Luka as Adrien this time. 

“Well fuck it,” Adrien whispered and began to walk towards the other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do some good old Nino and Adrien. I tried to come up with someway to make Alya okay with it so hope this works XP. Also why did Alya choose Chloe? Idk. Probably because she'd like to dominate Chloe's brat ass and I'm not saying she got her wish, but I'm not saying she didn't. 
> 
> I didn't want to do Marinette cause Marigami is my only big Marinette ship other then maybe MariChat and honestly I am fine with Alya X Nino X Chloe. I don't know why, maybe the fan art.
> 
> So uh the chapters are really weird on my end right now. I don't know if you can see the pictures I put on the previous chapters or not because I sure as hell can't so maybe let me know? You obviously don't have to. 
> 
> Also I was watching Miraculous again tonight and I felt so numb looking at all the cute Adrienette stuff, but like Marichat made my heart melt. Also while the show itself is surely the main reason I don't like Adrienette, I also realized that the fandom killed it for me because, not to be rude, but the fandom is so damn toxic like Jesus. Especially to characters like Kagami or any ship outside the love square. Obviously the whole fandom isn't bad, but like I remember being on tumblr and damn people are brutal. Anyways that's my rant for today. (BTW Lukadrien is probably my favorite ship at this point and then probably Marigami)
> 
> The next chapters are (at least most likely) Luka then Marc and Nathaniel, then... I have an idea, but I'm not sure yet sooooo I'm not gonna say it.


	16. Luka #2

Adrien approached Luka and the older boy turned and smiled at him. “How are you Adrien,” Luka asks and Adrien bit his lip.

“Can we talk,” Adrien asks, glancing around. Luka nods softly and Adrien nods towards the bathroom. Jeez. How many times was Adrien gonna have sex in the bathroom today? It was one of the safest places, but that’s just because every other place was much more visited or it’s a classroom. 

Once they enter Adrien thinks about every way he could do this. He could just be subtle and suggestive or he could just go in for it and hope that Luka also likes Adrien like he did Chat Noir. 

“So what’s wrong,” Luka asks, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien looks up into his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. 

“Nothing if this goes the way I want,” Adrien says and Luka looks confused until Adrien kisses him. The kiss only lasts a moment before Adrien pulls away, nervous. Luka is just staring at him and Adrien just considers leaving. Maybe Luka doesn’t see him this way. Luka grips the front of Adrien’s shirt and pulls him closer. 

“Is this what you wanted,” Luka asks and this time it’s Luka who initiates the kiss. Adrien’s hands slide under Luka’s shirt, caressing his chest and Adrien’s fingers run over, feeling something hard around his naval. Adrien lifted Luka’s shirt enough to see and pulled away to get a look. He saw a green and black belly button ring. That’s new.

“When’d you get this,” Adrien asks and Luka looks down. 

“Oh that? Got it a long time ago, but I don’t have it in that often,” Luka says, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“Well I like it. You should wear it more often,” Adrien whispers and kisses Luka again.

“Whatever you say,” Luka whispers and pushes Adrien against the wall. “Don’t you have class right now,” Luka asks and Adrien chuckles.

“I haven’t really been doing the whole school thing today,” Adrien whispers and Luka raises a brow.

“I didn’t think you were the kind of person who ditches class,” Luka whispers and Adrien laughs softly. 

“Only today. Things are a bit different right now,” Adrien says and slips off Luka’s jacket. 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you,” Luka whispers and begins to plant kisses on Adrien’s jaw and down his neck. Adrien lets out soft moans with each kiss. Luka began to suck lightly and Adrien began to moan louder. He grabbed a fistful of Luka’s hair and pushed him down. 

Luka didn’t hesitate to undo Adrien’s jeans and admired his briefs. “Didn’t think you’d be into the see through style,” Luka commented and Adrien flushed. 

“I’m just trying it out,” he replied. Why was he so flustered over everything Luka said? He wasn’t this way with other guys and he hadn’t been this bad with Luka earlier. 

“Well I for one am a fan,” Luka says before pulling them off. “Rock hard already,” Luka asked and Adrien flushed again. Seriously? Why was he like this?!

“Kinda been like this all day,” he whispered and Luka chuckled softly, stroking Adrien slowly. While doing this, he began to suck on a couple of his fingers. He pulled them out of his mouth after about thirty seconds and replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Adrien about half way before pulling off. Adrien let out a soft moan and pushed Luka’s head back towards his dick. 

Luka refused to open his mouth and Adrien let out a groan of annoyance. He roughly pulled Luka’s hair which made Luka let out a loud groan and Adrien shoved himself back into Luka’s mouth. Adrien realized he was probably being too rough and pulled his hand out of Luka’s hair. Luka pulled off of Adrien and said,”You can be rough if you want. I like it,” Luka says and Adrien nods softly. It feels a little weird to do. He hadn’t really had any control with Luka when he was Chat Noir, but now Luka was letting him have full control. It was definitely an interesting change. 

He placed oth of his hands on either side of Luka’s head and began face fucking the older boy. Luka began to gag and gripped Adrien’s thighs, digging his nails in. Adrien pulled out and a string of saliva kept Luka connected to Adrien’s dick. 

Luka slipped in one of his spit coated fingers into Adrien who let out a shocked gasp. Luka took Adrien back into his mouth and continued fingering him. Luka truthfully didn’t intend on topping Adrien, but he knew how good it felt to be fingered and blown at the same time. He would be perfectly fine if Adrien fucked him raw. Hell, he’d probably like it more with as little prep as possible, but he would leave that up to Adrien. 

Adrien continued his assault of Luka’s throat as he felt Luka push another finger into him. His moans were coming out faster and louder and the sound of Luka gagging only added to this feeling. He felt himself getting close and since he knew that he’d still be hard and horny, he decided not to pull out. As his release approached closer, his thrust into Luka’s mouth became faster and more erratic until he finally came into Luka’s mouth and Luka couldn’t swallow it all, but Adrien didn’t pull out of his mouth so the cum just began to drip out of Luka’s mouth. 

Adrien finally pulled out and Luka began to cough hard. Adrien got on his knees to make sure Luka was okay. “Are you okay or did I go too far,” Adrien asks and Luka responds by pressing his lips against Adriens. Adrien pulled off Luka’s shirt and could now see Luka’s belly button ring better. It was green and black and it may just be his ego speaking, but he liked to believe that it was because of the previous events with Chat. 

Adrien began to kiss down Luka’s chest, biting down softly every inch or so. He pulled down Luka’s jeans and boxers. He didn’t waste time and wrapped his lips around Luka’s semi. He didn’t want to waste much time so he was gonna be as quick as he could. He tried taking all of Luka in one go, but still couldn’t do it quite yet. Luka let out a soft moan and completely sat down now, just enjoying the feeling. “You’re so fucking good Adrien,” Luka whispered and ran his fingers lightly through Adrien’s hair. 

Adrien began to speed himself up, now taking all of Luka down his throat. He had definitely gotten better at deepthroating and sucking dick in general over the day which he was strangely proud of. Luka was moaning loudly and would occasionally compliment Adrien which made him feel amazing. He enjoyed being praised by the older boy. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Luka said as he pulled Adrien off of him. Adrien stared for a moment. 

“You sure you don’t wanna top,” Adrien asks and Luka nods. 

“I really want you inside me,” Luka says and Adrien really wishes he could say that he already had been, but he probably shouldn’t reveal his identity. That’s apparently a really bad idea. Adrien got ready to lube his fingers with spit, but Luka shook his head. “I want you raw.”

“Okay,” Adrien said, deciding not to question it. Luka laid on the floor on his back, laying his shirt and jacket underneath himself to be a little more comfortable. Adrien lined himself up and Luka wrapped his legs around Adrien’s waist. Adrien pushed in slowly and Luka rested his head against the ground, grimacing in pain. “You sure about this,” Adrien asked and Luka nodded softly. 

“This ain’t my first time bottoming,” Luka whispers. Adrien begins to move slowly, not wanting to hurt Luka too much. Luka continued to groan in pain for a while and Adrien did feel a little guilty, but this is what Luka wanted. He kissed Luka again. It was a soft and caring kiss. He began stroking Luka, wanting him to at least feel something good right now. 

Luka’s ass felt like it was on fire, but there was this weird level of pleasure that came from it. Eventually the sounds of pain were mixed with soft moans, Luka lightly pushing himself back onto Adrien’s dick. Adrien began moaning softly and then began to thrust a bit harder and quicker, but still going slow enough to not hurt Luka bad. After a little while Luka got tired of Adrien’s slow pace and began thrusting himself back as quickly as he could and Adrien got the message and began thrusting quicker. 

Luka was still in pain, but with the combination of Adrien’s thrust and Adrien still jerking him off, it was outweighed by pleasure of what was happening. He couldn’t believe that the two people he wanted to sleep with most in the world had happened on the same day. It was fucking crazy. Luka thought about what it would be like to get to be with both of them at the same time.

Adrien had his head buried in Luka’s shoulder as he began thrusting harder. “Oh fuck Luka. You’re so fucking tight,” Adrien grunted out and Luka began to breathe harder. 

“Just a little more Adrien,” Luka groaned out. Adrien quit jerking off Luka and grabbed his waist and began thrusting harder. Luka let out a loud cry as he came, strings of cum covering his chest and part of his face. Luka went limp under Adrien as Adrien continued thrusting until he came inside of Luka and collapsed on top of him. He pulled out and laid next to Luka. 

It was probably a really terrible idea for them to be just laying here like this for a few minutes, but it was nice and neither of them wanted to move. Luka kissed Adrien again lightly. “What do you want to call us now,” Luka asked and there was this uncertainty in the air. 

“Ask me tomorrow please. Today’s been weird,” Adrien said and Luka smiled and kissed Adrien’s forehead. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I'm sorry it's been so long since a real update. Things are weird right now for me XP also my computer is a piece of shit and shuts off randomly so posting or writing is HARD. 
> 
> So there will be another Marc and Nathaniel chapter. Might be the next one, but there will be another not NSFW chapter that will establish Plagg and Adrien's relationship which is something that will have to be a discussion they have to have so it may be next chapter or the one after that, I'll decide when I get there. 
> 
> Also made a twitter for my drawings since most people can't see them. Only one image on there right now though cause I'm redrawing a few of them. It's Anon101 or you can just use the link (if it works).  
https://twitter.com/Anon10118390052  
Don't feel like you have to follow or even look or anything. Do whatever you want <3


	17. Plagg (Not NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non NSFW chapter. Chose to do this now because I just wanted too. It's just a discussion between Plagg and Adrien, with a little Lukadrien moment at the beginning.

After they got dressed, Luka pulled Adrien into a long kiss. It was soft and gentle. He pulled Adrien close to him. Enjoying the feeling, afraid of never getting this chance again. He wouldn’t be mad at Adrien if he chose not to be with him. That was Adrien’s choice and he wouldn’t get angry at him if he didn’t want him. It would fucking hurt like hell, just like the countless times Marinette had chose Adrien over him, but he was grown up enough not to throw a fit over it. 

“See you later,” Luka whispered and held onto Adrien’s hand for a moment, before letting go and leaving. 

“Holy shit,” Adrien whispered, running a finger over his lips. . This felt so fucking different then the other kisses he’d felt today. It was one of love and care and fondness. Of course being with Wayhem and Plagg had been the most similar to this, both of them wanting him in similar ways, but it hadn’t truly been like this. Truth be told he’d had some feelings for Luka for a while, but Luka had liked Marinette and he believed that Luka would never see him more than just a friend. (He’S jUsT a FrIeNd)

Adrien fixed his hair quickly before leaving the bathroom. He was gonna definitely have to find somewhere else to fuck next time because the ground fucking hurt and it hadn’t been much better the other times in there. He’d preferred it better when he fucked Kim by the lockers. Honestly he was just glad that there wasn’t that much school left and soon he’d be able to get back in his bed. 

He found Plagg after a few minutes between periods and smiled at him. “I missed you kitten,” Adrien whispered and kissed Plagg lightly. It didn’t hit right away that they were where anybody could see, noth that Adrien particularly cared and just enjoyed the moment. Plagg still had slightly sharpened teeth and when he lightly grazed his teeth over Adrien’s lips, it cut his lip a little and he hissed in pain. 

“Sorry,” Plagg whispered with a small smirk. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get revenge later,” Adrien said and kissed Plagg once more and then he thought what Luka had asked. 

“Do you just wanna go talk for a minute? Nothing else,” Adrien asked and Plagg stared at him for a moment and nodded softly. They walked outside and sat on the front steps. 

“Not that I mind, but shouldn’t you go to class,” Plagg asked and Adrien shook his head softly. 

“This class is canceled today and even if it wasn’t, it isn’t like I’ve been going to class today anyways so if they call my father over it, I’m gonna be in enough shit as it is,” Adrien whispered and Plagg chuckled softly. 

“No offense, but I kinda hate your father,” Plagg says and Adrien shrugs. 

“I think quite a few people do honestly and if he wasn’t my father, maybe I wouldn’t be able to forgive, but I love him and I understand his pain over losing mom,” Adrien whispers and Plagg pulls Adrien into a hug. “Thank you,” Adrien whispers.

They pull away and it’s silent for a moment. “What did you want to talk about,” Plagg asks and Adrien sighs softly. 

“How is this going to work now? I mean even if I would love this to be more,” Adrien whispers and laces his fingers with Plagg’s,” I mean we can’t. For one, you’re my kwami even if you are human now. One day I won’t be the holder of this miraculous and one day I will die. There’s no way that we’ll be able to be together in a real relationship. It’s not fair to either of us Plagg,’’ Adrien says and the look of pain in Plagg’s eyes hurt him. “And I don’t want it to feel like I’m just your owner because while yes I am, that’s fair to you. Yeah maybe in some ways it’s hot,” Adrien said and this made them both laugh,” I don’t want to only be in control of you. I want you to be able to take control or scream and yell at me if I am for some reason being an asshole and deserve it. Even if it can’t be a romantic relationship, whatever we have, I want it to be fair and full of love.”

Plagg cupped his cheek and rested their heads together. Their breathing was soft. “We’ll figure it out. Whatever we are now or are going to be, I trust you Adrien. I trust you with every part of my immortal being and if I could give up my immortality without possibly destroying the world, I would for you,” Plagg whispers. 

“This is kinda an awkward question, but it’s something I can’t help thinking about. Have you ever done anything with another Chat Noir,” Adrien asks and Plagg just lets out a pained sigh. 

“There was one. He was amazing, even if he wasn’t as great as you are. He was so loving and gentle although he was a badass. He took care of me as best as he could. I was with him until his death bed. I was with him until he died and then the guardian at that time came and took his miraculous back and that was the last time I saw him and it was the last time I became human,” Plagg said and stared distantly into the sky. “That day when I returned to the miracle box, I swore to never fall in love with anyone ever again, but then I met you Adrien and you changed everything and it’s wrong since you're still just a teenager and I’m thousands of years old, but I can’t help it. You’re just so perfect and good. Fuck. You’re too good for your own well being,” Plagg whispered and they kissed again. 

“Maybe in a different lifetime or universe, this would be possible,” Adrien whispers and Plagg sighs softly.

“Purrhaps,” Plagg whispers and Adrien laughs. 

“Did you seriously just make a cat pun,” Adrien asks and Plagg smiles. 

“I learned from the best Chaton,” Plagg whispers and they kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. If you want the basic sum up of their new relationship, it is, if we could. I think I mentioned it in a previous chapter, but I reinforced it here. They want to be together, but they both know they can't. 
> 
> Plagg is fine with Adrien being in a real relationship. No I didn't say that, but we all know Plagg wants Adrien to be happy. They will be together until they can't even if it isn't romantic. Adrien also will do his best to not order Plagg to do anything (unless it's for kinky bullshit or whatever) although he knows that it could technically happen on accident.
> 
> Next is Marcthaniel and Adrien. Then either it will be a short chapter dealing with Marinette giving Adrien his damn underwear back (no regrets over writing that btw) or that'll be half the chapter and then the other half will be when Adrien gets home and checks up on Felix again (who is still very restrained and very overstimulated which isn't going to stop Adrien from probably having a quick round or two with him. 
> 
> Then (technically spoiler, but I also don't care) we'll get an akuma attack and a slight change in the whole Ladybug/Chat Noir dynamic. Plan to at least start the next parts tomorrow, but no idea when exactly they will all be done.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! So it's been a hot minute since I've updated. I did write a chapter and then deleted it because I wrote it on here instead of on a google doc like usual and then I closed the tab and didn't save the draft and I know I'm making excuses and I'm sorry. It's been a weird year. I don't know what my plan is from here on. i'm going to finish this, I swear, but it definitely hasn't been easy. I don't feel much motivation to write stuff right now.

I'm sorta getting back into the swing of things again. Just been doing some of those OTP prompts things. (Lot of fun with a few Lukadrien ones lol) So as of posting this, I am going to sit down and start writing a few chapter. So the next one is Marc/Nathaniel/Adrien/Plagg (It makes more sense when we get there) Then one that has Adrien going home to everyone's favorite asshole cousin of Adrien, Felix. Then........ I have an idea, but I'll decide when I get there. 

Also like, am I the only one who just does not know how I feel about the show anymore. I still like it and the characters, but like, sometimes I just don't know if I wanna watch anymore? Idk. Figuring that out currently :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> I know I did. Lol :P
> 
> There will be more parts. Idk when for sure though.


End file.
